Burden of Innocence
by SirenMist
Summary: Following the events of Omega, Vincent and Yuffie hide a relationship from AVALANCHE - but when it is discovered, they are ripped from each other's arms and forced apart. With a shocking revelation from Yuffie, everyone's suddenly on high alert, searching in vain for the vanished gunslinger in hopes of rebuilding a future for a new addition to the group. *Now on rewrite*
1. Loved and Contented

**It's like, 1:20 am, and while I should be getting sleep, my mind was roaming. So I did what I usually do when I'm stressed and can't sleep: I create fanfictions in my head. And in a moment of inspiration, I came up with this and promptly grabbed my laptop, having to write it before I forget. So, born of insomnia and boredom, at the early hours of the too-early-to-even-call-it-morning, comes my first ever Yuffentine!**

**Disclaimer: I earn no profits from the use of game, plot, characters, names, events, and fun from FF7, all of which belongs to SquareEnix. I don't even own a copy of the game, how sad is that?**

**In case y'all didn't catch it, no I have never ever ever played Final Fantasy VII. All I know is from Wiki, Fanfiction, and YouTube. If I make a mistake in name spelling, events, characterization, please do not hesitate to tell me so. I'd like to make this as good a story as possible, so I'm going to need all the help I can get from you readers out there!**

**Updated April 7th, 2013: Changed some spelling errors, added description, and fixed some OOCness of Yuffie.**

* * *

_Prologue_

_Five months before the events of Chapter One_

The cool breeze of fresh air swept over the railing of the Highwind, calming the retching ninja slightly as she gripped the side bar. The morning sky, slightly gray and foggy, seemed to match the tense mood felt onboard the airship. Yuffie sighed, a hand pressed lightly to her head as if to brush her airsickness away.

"Good morning, Yuffie," a sweet voice greeted, but the usual cheer had diminished, if only slightly.

"Hey, Teef," Yuffie replied, her voice edgy. The older woman passed it off as her sickness and leaned against the railing next to the dark haired princess.

"Things are… quiet this morning, aren't they?" Tifa inquired, her eyes on the rising sun in the distance. The Highwind moved slowly through the sky; the farther it traveled, the further Tifa felt from her friends and comrades.

Yuffie drew herself up from her bent position and peered into the distance, quiet as she pondered the thought. Today, AVALANCHE would split up and go their separate ways. Today, there was no Sephiroth, no Remnants, no Omega to fight. Just… AVALANCHE…

"Yeah," Yuffie answered, shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts while plastering a grin to her face. "But, you know, Barret's bound to wake up any moment now, and the second he gets ahold of the liquor, he and Cid will be swearing like sailors! So enjoy the quiet while you can, or I'll be forced to use my powers of ninja awesomeness to repel the awful silence and bring havoc to all that roam the Highwind!"

Tifa found herself smiling warmly at the girl's antics. Yuffie always managed to bring bubbly cheer to those around her – or annoy them to the point of considering jumping off the Highwind.

"Then I suppose we must endure the tranquility of the morning, lest we find ourselves victim to your – what was it? Oh, yes, 'powers of ninja awesomeness'," came a low timber from behind the girls.

They both turned and stared at Vincent Valentine – one staring solely for the fact that he had managed a joke, and the other solely for the fact that he was Vincent Valentine, in all his brooding, lethal glory.

"Hello, Vincent. It's a pleasant morning isn't it?" Vincent nodded his reply to Tifa, and she took her leave, mentioning that breakfast would be served soon, and she'd yet to make it.

Yuffie grinned at Vincent, her eyes glowing although her stomach lurched. "Sup, Vinnie?! Did you sleep well, or do you even sleep at all without your coffin, Mr. Vampy?"

Vincent smirked lightly from behind the confines of his cloak. He made his way to the railing beside Yuffie and leaned toward her, leaving only a small amount of space between his mouth and her ear.

"You, of all people, should know that." Yuffie blushed a deep shade of crimson, her cheeks in danger of camouflaging themselves with Vincent's cloak. The sight of Yuffie flustered and embarrassed made Vincent chuckle, a sound that Yuffie heard so little of, but longed for constantly. The gunslinger brushed his hand across Yuffie's burning cheek, pressing a light kiss to the other.

"Good morning, Yuffie, and how did you sleep?"

* * *

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm gonna head home and getta nice &%$# rest for once! We've been running around savin' the %^$# Planet so long that I forgot what it's like to just to sit down and relax!"

Nanaki nodded, his fur brushing against Yuffie's leg as he moved. "Yes, and I shall return to Cosmo Canyon to continue research on the materia caves we have located."

Yuffie's attention was immediately earned at the mention of the 'M-word', and Nanaki let out a deep growl that could only be referred to as his laughter. "Materia?"

Before the conversation could go further, and Yuffie's insatiable love for materia could be further ignited, Tifa interjected, "I think I'll return to being a barmaid and continue to look after Denzel and Marlene. Of course, if it's alright with you, Barret, if Marlene stays with us."

Barret hesitated, but finally replied, "You just better bring her around to see me every now and then. It might work out better for us both, though. I got some oil fields I'm studyin' right now, and I'll be workin' longer hours. Just make sure she calls."

Tifa smiled and nodded, her brown locks swaying gently. "Of course!"

Cloud glanced up, his eyes locking on Tifa's form before adding, "And I'll accompany you. You'll need another 'delivery boy', no?" Tifa beamed in delight, and Cloud's gaze tore from her.

"What about you, brat? Where are you headin'? Back to Wutai to rule the land of the tourists?"

Yuffie huffed at Cid, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout. "You shut up, old man! Wutai will be great again one day, you'll see!"

"A'ight, spitfire, you calm yer britches over there. Sure, you're gonna lead Wutai to be great and all that %$^&. But I asked ya where you was goin', not what you was gonna do."

Yuffie stuck her tongue out a Cid before grinning and replying, "I was thinking about maybe going to Nibelheim! I don't feel like returning to Wutai just yet, and I kinda wanna enjoy my freedom while I can."

"While that's great, lassie," Cait Sith supplied from his perch on an end table, "Why Nibelheim?"

Yuffie's eyes darted to Vincent's. The man leaned against the side of the airship passively, his tattered red cloak hiding any expression from the ninja's eyes, but she caught a swirling emotion in his own crimson orbs. There seemed to be a light there that Yuffie hadn't noticed earlier. _He's okay with me telling them._

"I'm going with Vince," Yuffie answered nonchalantly. "I mean, it isn't like we haven't traveled the world together before! And for serious, have you seen that mansion!? It's huge-o! It's like, as big as Sephiroth's ego! He has rooms to spare, and I need a place to stay. I'm gonna help him clean out the monsters and fix the place up, Yuffie-style. No, Cloud, do not give me a disapproving look, it's perfectly legal, my style! 'Sides that, Vince'll probably crawl back into his Cuddle-Coffin and sleep the next thirty years away just he can pop out and join the next great rebel team as their resident vampire brood . He needs a little bit o' Wutai Super Ninja or he's gonna turn into a real broodster like you, Cloud!"

"I do not brood, Yuffie!" Cloud bit back, a grin on his face. Yuffie shrugged.

"You've gotten better; I'll give you props for that. But if I hadn't been here, Chocobo-head, you'd have been a goner for sure! And now the Planet needs me to protect the citizens of the world from the impending doom that is Vincent unless he takes his happy pills!" Yuffie smiled at him innocently, blinking her eyelashes as she waited for his reaction.

Vincent raised an eyebrow, and the corners of his lips pulled up slightly, although no one could see it behind the collar of his cloak. "I hardly think that is fair, Yuffie. It is you who must take pills, not me."

Yuffie pouted and crossed her arms. "I do not take pills for ADHD, Vinnie!"

"Well maybe you should, brat! Now shaddup, all of ya. I've gotta fly this &^%$ ship and I don't want none of your distractions!"

* * *

After the meeting, Vincent disappeared into the halls of the airship, leaving no word of where he was going. Yuffie stuck out her bottom lip in concentration as she stalked the dark haired gunman like a cat.

She rounded a corner, peering down a corridor before backflipping into hallway. She tiptoed a couple of steps before she heard mirthful chuckling behind her.

Yuffie spun around to glare at Vincent, her eyes narrowed due to his ruining her fun. "No fair! You can't sneak up on the Single White Rose of Wutai! I'm the ninja, not you!" Even so, the sound of his laughter was enough to bring a smile to her face. She'd worked so hard to hear that sound, and now, it seemed he never failed to make it when he was with her…

Vincent smiled slightly and bowed. "My apologies, princess. Allow me to fix this." Vincent backed up and went back down the opposite corridor, walking back the way he came before eyeing Yuffie and saying monotonously, "Yuffie Kisaragi, how you've frightened me. Do not sneak up on me like that."

Yuffie wrinkled her nose at Vincent and bounced on her toes. "Don't make fun of me, Broody McVampire!"

Vincent only smiled once more before sweeping Yuffie up and pressing a kiss to her lips. After a moment, Vincent pulled back, leaving Yuffie breathless.

"Little Rose," Vincent murmured before pressing a far more heated kiss to the ninja's lips. The Wutain girl moaned slightly as Vincent trailed kisses down her neck. The kisses abruptly stopped, making Yuffie voice her disappointment as her eyes flew open, then she heard a gasp. Both Vincent and Yuffie craned their heads to see Barret standing at the end of the corridor with a look of utter shock on his face.

In panic, Vincent flew to the other side of the hall, pressing against the wall opposite Yuffie and vanishing into the shadows. The girl in question pressed a hand to her mouth, holding her breath and waiting to see what the dark skinned man would do.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Barret!? Sorry, but I've been waiting since Deepground to see Vincent give birth to a black chocobo, and it ain't happened yet, so quit your staring and scram! Can't you see I'm busy giving Vincent a dental appraisal?! He's got very nice tonsils, by the way, vocal or not. And I'll tell you when he's really vocal-"

Surprising Yuffie and Vincent, Barret simply turned on his heel and left the way he came, leaving Yuffie gasping for breath and Vincent weary. The ninja bit her lip, her heart hammering in her chest.

_This is not good! What – what if he tells the others? Oh crap, what if he tells Cid!?_

"Vince?" Yuffie asked worriedly, letting her own worries dissipate. The gunslinger shook his head slightly and walked toward the ninja.

"It is fine, Yuffie. Even if the others discover the nature of our relationship, I'm sure it will be fine. It even seems that Tifa has been pushing us toward each other. I believe she wishes for us to see each other."

"Even though we already are," Yuffie whispered, gazing up into Vincent's blood red eyes.

"Yes. That we are, Little Rose." Vincent kissed Yuffie deeply once more, and she sighed, looking forward to all of the kisses that she knew she would share with the gunslinger.

How wrong she was.

* * *

When Yuffie awoke, she rolled over, seeking Vincent's warmth that was always close by in the recent nights. She patted the bed, expecting to find Vincent, or warmth – a sign that he'd been there – or even an indention of where he had slept. She found only cool sheets.

Sitting up quickly with her heart pounding, Yuffie glanced around. Her eyebrows narrowed when she noticed the dresser drawers pulled out, all empty and an un-shut as if yanked out in a hurry. All of Vincent's things were gone.

"…Vinnie?" Yuffie called apprehensively, anxiety coursing through her veins like ice. Maybe he had gone and packed already. Maybe he was waiting for her by the hatch. Maybe they had landed in Nibelheim and he hadn't wanted to wake her, so he told Cid to wait for her to awaken on her own. Maybe this, maybe that.

In seconds, Yuffie pulled clothes on, not even caring that they were the ones she'd worn the day before. "Leviathan - I swear Vincent Valentine!"

"Teef, you gotta help me! Tifa, open up!"

"What, what's wrong!?" The busty brunette flung the door open, pulling her gloves on as she did. Her eyes were hazy with sleep, and her dark brown hair mussed, but she still gave off the appearance of being on high alert.

Yuffie grabbed at her, her eyes wide and frightened, slightly misty with the coming of tears. "It's Vin, Tifa. I can't find him anywhere! I checked all over, in the stables, in the mess hall, in the rooms, and I can't find him!"

"Yuffie, sweetie, do you know what time it is? It's four in the morning. He probably just went to the bathroom." Tifa shook her head and turned to go back to sleep, but Yuffie yanked her back with lightning fast reflexes.

"Teef, his things are gone."

Tifa's eyebrows lowered slightly, and she looked pensive. "Gone, all of it?"

"Yeah, Tifa! I think he left me. Oh Leviathan – what if he's left me!?" The ninja held herself together, chanting that she would not cry. Ninja didn't cry…

"Yuffie, even if he did, that's his choice. He's a grown man and he doesn't need your permission to return to his mansion. I know you talked about going with him, but did you consider that he might not want that?"

Yuffie furiously shook her head, and a traitorous tear slid from the corner of one eye. "Tifa, he and I weren't going to Nibelheim to fix up the mansion, clean out monsters, or prevent him from brooding. We were going back because he asked me to move in with him. … We've kind of been together for a while."

Tifa's jaw dropped and she found herself smiling, but given the current situation, she ceased immediately. "Wait, together?"

Yuffie bit her bottom lip as a new wave of tears threatened, but she stuck her chin up and held back the floodgates. "He… told me he loved me! How could he say that and then leave me!?"

That broke Yuffie. In seconds, her bottom lip trembled uncontrollably, and then her eyes unleashed a waterfall of salt and water. Tifa pulled the kunoichi to her and stroked her hair, murmuring reassuring words to her. After a moment of the ninja's crying, Cloud emerged from the room next to Tifa's, looking dead on his feet and slightly peeved. His demeanor altered completely when he noticed the sobbing Yuffie.

"What's going on?" he demanded, eyeing the distraught ninja. Tifa glanced up slowly at her blonde friend, her eyes portraying the sadness in Yuffie's eyes, but substantially less so.

"Cloud, where did Vincent go?" Tifa asked softly, nearly mouthing the words.

Cloud rubbed the back of his head, his blonde spikes dancing even as they were matted with sleep. "Vincent, what's he got to do with this?"

Tifa narrowed her eyes, and though she was a sweet, caring, and motherly woman, she could be lethal when angered. "I asked, where's Vincent?"

Cloud gulped. "Highwind said he dropped him off around one this morning. Didn't tell him where he was going, either. He dropped him off somewhere near Cosmo Canyon with Red, I think. He could be anywhere by now."

Yuffie blinked and turned her bloodshot eyes towards Cloud, the latter of which blanched slightly at the raw sadness that radiated beneath the stormy gray-brown of the ninja's eyes.

"Cloud, why didn't he wake me?"

"I'm not sure what you mea-"

"Why did he leave me!?" Yuffie screeched, throwing her body to the floor. The sight of the once bubbly girl collapsed on the floor in despair made Cloud and Tifa uneasy. Never had she seemed so lost or alone. She always radiated happiness and cheer. Something was entirely too wrong…

After Yuffie's tears subsided, she wiped at her eyes and stood shakily, allowing Tifa to help her to her feet. Once she was balanced, Yuffie glanced down at her midsection, most of which was exposed due to the short top she had on.

"…Teef?"

"Yes, Yuffie?"

"I didn't tell you the worst part."

"Worst part?"

"Yeah… . Tifa, I'm pregnant."

* * *

"Yuffie, how did this happen?" Cloud hissed, his words almost sounding like one long groan as he slid his hands through his hair.

"Well you see, Vincent put his-"

"I know damn well how it happened!" Cloud cried, exasperated. "What I'm asking is how did you end up in this situation?" Her big brother like figure paced around the room, angry and near snapping.

"He told me he loved me! We were going to live together in Nibelheim and I was going to tell him I was pregnant, and we were going to start a family." Yuffie scoffed at herself and then hissed, "They always tell you not to believe your first relationship will work out, not to trust the first man you fall in love with. Wow, I'm so weak…"

Cait Sith hopped onto Yuffie's knee and pat her head encouragingly. "Ah, cheer up, lassie! I'm sure there's a good explanation for this. Vincent isn't the 'love-em-and-leave-em' kinda guy. You see how long he brooded over Lucrecia. It wasn't 'til you came along that he opened his eyes and realized that crying over a girl that betrayed him wasn't solving his problems."

Yuffie flinched at the mention of Lucrecia. "Do you think he left me because I'm not her? Am I not good enough?"

Tifa pursed her lips, about to offer her friend some kind words, but Cloud beat her to it.

"Really, Yuffie? You are the Single White Rose of Wutai who cries over nothing, and you're going to let a brooding man bring you down in a single blow? You helped defeat Sephiroth and Deepground! Pull yourself together, woman! If you want him back, go get him! 'Cause I sure as hell have never seen you give up anything you have your eye on without a fight: materia, Sephiroth clones, or men!"

Yuffie cracked a slight grin at Cloud, her eyes filling with a spark of hope. It was no wonder Cloud was the leader, Tifa thought. He could inspire anyone and control any situation, even a pregnant and sobbing Yuffie.

"You're right, Cloud! I'm going after him! He had to have a reason for leaving, right? He wouldn't have just left without due cause, huh? No, Vinnie's more of a man than that. And I'll kick his ass if he ain't, I don't care _if_ I'm pregnant!" Yuffie grinned, feeling considerably less mopey and pitiful.

Cloud grinned and ruffled Yuffie's hair. "That's my ninja!"

"Now 'old up!" Cid grunted. He'd been surprisingly silent the entire time, not commenting on Yuffie and Vincent's relationship, or even the fact that the ninja was pregnant. "There's somethin' I might needa add."

Yuffie cocked her head. "Spill it, old man."

"I might'er told ol' Vampy-britches to get the 'ell of my airship." Cid flinched, expecting a barrage of verbal – and possibly physical – attacks.

Tifa, Cloud, Cait Sith, and Yuffie's mouths collectively dropped. The only person who didn't look surprised in the group was Barret. It suddenly clicked with the ninja – Barret had told Cid.

"You did what?" came Yuffie's poisonous response. "Cid *^$% Highwind, what the &^%$ did you &^$%$ say to Vincent, you *^%$!?"

"Barret caught you two making out in the hallway, and that just ain't right! Now I know you think I don't care about ya and all that %$#, but Yuffie, he's troubled. Just look at his past! He gets a kick outta killin' monsters and he's unpredictable! Not to mention you're only twenty, and that's still young enough to be a brat in my book!"

Yuffie gaped at the man. "You had no right! And I- I'm pregnant and now he's gone!"

"I didn't know he'd knocked you up when I shoved him off the airship!" Cid cried, his blue eyes narrowed. He glanced away guiltily.

"Shoved him off the airship!? What the hell, Cid?"

Cid pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, taking a drag before retorting, "'Kay, so I didn't 'shove' him off, I 'least gave 'em time to get his &%$ and get gone. Can't say I was too nice 'bout it, though."

"Damn you, old man!" Yuffie cried, jumping off of her seat on the couch. She flew toward Cid, her fist contracted and ready to punch, but Tifa pulled her back, glaring all the while at the pilot.

"Everybody calm down," Cloud moaned. "Relax, okay? We'll find Vincent, you'll apologize, Cid, and it will be okay. This will all be okay in the end. He'll return, you know he will."

"He always does." Yuffie's voice was barely audible, but the whisper could be heard by everyone, along with the sorrow it carried. She blinked away some moisture in her eyes and let her hand brush her stomach, imagining how long the next eight or nine months would be – depending on how far along she was – if Vincent wasn't there.

Cid groaned and raked a hand through his sandy hair. "Look, kid, I'm real sorry 'bout all this. I was only trying to look out fer ya. I didn't meant to screw everything up."

Yuffie smiled a little and replied, "Whatever, old man. You're just crotchety because I'm younger and prettier than you! You drove Vinnie away 'cause you couldn't keep him for yourself!" At this, Yuffie stuck her tongue out and tilted her head, making Tifa sigh in relief.

She'll be alright, she has to be.

* * *

"When did it happen?" Cloud asked, catching Yuffie alone on the deck. She glanced over at the ex-Soldier and smiled, a real smile that lit up her face.

"We kinda became closer during Deepground, you know? We fought together for so long, and we became each other's support beams. He changed after Omega. He seemed happier, lighter, care-free. When I asked him about it, he said that he'd let go of the one thing that had brought him the most pain, when he believed that it was the source of his only happiness. He said that he'd lost touch of reality until he joined AVALANCHE. He realized that he couldn't be happy-"

*Flashback*

"- if my light is only casting shadows over my future. If the candle burns in the past, how can I move on to the present and see the horizon, there are only shadows there. All I could see was the happiness – the light and love in my past. I almost forgot to realize that everything around me was good, even though the past told me I could not be happy, not happy without it. I needed to let go of the past to be free of sin and burden."

Yuffie sat beside Vincent on the Highwind. The others had long since turned in, but Yuffie had caught Vincent heading for the deck. She could since something was… off, but she didn't know if it was good or bad.

"Vince?"

"Yes, Yuffie?" Vincent remained leaning against the railing and gazing up at the stars. His eyes seemed brighter than before, and he hadn't even scolded her for calling him by one of her ridiculous nicknames.

"Can I ask what you gave up? What was the candle, Vinnie?" Vincent turned to look at Yuffie. Said girl sat on the rail of the Highwind, dangerously close to falling off if she leaned too far backwards.

"Lucrecia."

Yuffie's eyes grew to saucers and she flailed to keep from falling off of the rail. Vincent steadied her and she burst into one of her "Yuffie Speeches".

"But, Vin-Vin, you've been pining over that bitch since you locked yourself in a freaking vampire-sleepingbag! And even after we gotcha to get out of the coffin, that's all you ever brooded about! Lucrecia this, and Lucrecia that! What changed? People don't usually have a change of heart over something that means _that_ much to them!"

Although Vincent had flinched at Yuffie's term for Lucrecia, he had shown no other reactions to anything she had said to him. When she finally stopped talking, Vincent elaborated.

"As I said before, I thought she was the world. I didn't think I could ever love anyone as much as I loved her, but I found that I was wrong. She only brought me pain and guilt, not happiness and forgiveness."

"So where did your happiness and forgiveness come from, Vin? What made you change your mind?" Yuffie tilted her head at him, her eyes soft and sympathetic as she trailed a finger over the gauntlet that encased the gunslinger's arm.

Vincent smiled at the ninja, noticing how her dark, Wutainese hair swayed in the cool night air and the stars lit up her eyes. How the moon cast a glow on the dark halo of hair around her head, giving her the appearance of an angel.

"You are no angel, that is for certain. And you should never be mistaken for such, lest you prove the person foolish enough to think so wrong. You are a thief and a ninja, and are not to be trusted."

"Wow, Vinnie. This change of heart has certainly made you talkative, hasn't it?" Yuffie giggled, rolling her brown eyes.

Vincent smiled as he uncrossed his arms and stepped away from the rail. He moved to go inside, but he paused for only a moment, glancing back at her with his glorious claret eyes.

"Yes, you are right. The change of heart has made me more talkative – one can only expect that from a girl as talkative as yourself."

Yuffie gaped and tumbled gracelessly from the railing. "Wha- what? Wait a minute, Vince! Vincent Valentine, don't you walk away from me! No, Vinnie, get back here! What do you mean by that? Are you trying to tell me- You shut that door in my face, Mister, and I will steal all of your materia-!"

Vincent spun around to face the tiny, seething ninja at his door. "Steal my materia? Little Rose, you have stolen my heart and my future, what could stealing materia possibly do to hurt me now?" And with that, Vincent Valentine shut the door, leaving behind a babbling ninja that was, for once, at a loss for words.

*End Flashback*

Yuffie snapped out of her daydreaming when she heard Cloud shift. He was walking away, but she could hear him when he whispered, "Don't worry, Yuffster, we'll find him."

* * *

"Did you think to call his PHS?" Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"No, Cait, I did not think of that."

Cait Sith huffed. "No need to be rude, lassie. You needn't get your obi in a twist."

Yuffie flicked the cat's nose, the latter hopping off of her leg before she could annoy him further.

"Say, lassie, how far along are you?"

Yuffie froze. It was so easy to forget that she had a life growing inside of her. Hard to believe that the lanky ninja – who had once been so determined to be independent – had a baby forming inside of her. Inside of body that lacked the hips to carry a baby, height to support the weight, and probably the breasts to feed it.

"I found out when I missed my period. I think it was three weeks ago. I figured I might have been late because of stress, but then we stopped in Costa del Sol to assist the Turks, and I got a test from the pharmacy. I didn't believe it. I… I couldn't bring myself to tell Vincent."

Cait Sith watched as Yuffie caressed her stomach, a look in her eyes that he couldn't place. She pulled her hand away and dropped her gaze.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother? I'm still the loudmouth, swearing, ninja brat that everyone thinks of as a child. How am I going to raise my own?"

Cloud made his presence known at that point, moving into the room and out of the shadows. "You've made it this far, haven't you? You've survived and helped defeat countless enemies. If you can raise that child the way you've raised yourself, even if turns out to be a loudmouth, swearing, brat, I think it'll be alright."

"Well said," Cait Sith added, a cheery smile on his face. "I think you'll do just fine."

"'Sides, we'll be there to help ya," Cid added, lumbering into the lounge. The ninja glanced up at him, taking in his furrowed brow and tentative smile. She could see the guilt in his blue eyes.

"Hey, old man, it's not your fault! You just overreacted-"

"Not unlike what you do, Yuffie," Cait Sith interjected merrily, and Yuffie cut her eyes at him.

"And now Vin's gone, but we'll find him!"

* * *

If there was one thing that bothered Vincent more than Chaos, it was his own thoughts. He'd long since extracted the demon being from his conscious, leaving his own dark thoughts to flow through his brain tiresomely. Cid's fury at his relationship with Yuffie had taken Vincent somewhat by surprise. He'd known that there would be hesitation from the group to accept their relationship, but he had not expected Cid to go off as he had.

*Flashback*

"Vincent, *^%&^! You can't do that to Yuffie! You'll destroy her. She's nothing but a young kid with a crush, and she's still innocent to most of the horrors of the world-"

"Highwind, Yuffie has been traveling with us since she was sixteen. She may be innocent, but she is not ignorant." Vincent's steely gaze bore into Cid's eyes. The two silently regarded each other, neither making an attempt to gain the upperhand.

After a moment, Cid swore and turned away. "Look, Valentine, I'm only trying to look out for her. She hasn't exactly had the best parental guidance, you know – what with her mother being dead, and her father a dead-beat. Anyway, all I'm saying is consider your past. Can you really protect Yuffie? The way she needs to be protected? Sure, she can handle herself just fine in battle, but she needs someone to preserve her happiness. And over time, Valentine, you're only going to drag her down to the depths of your own hell."

Vincent faltered slightly, thinking, and not for the first time, himself incapable of adequately shielding Yuffie from his own sins. He couldn't taint her with himself…

"I'm sorry, Vince, but you gotta let her go, buddy. If you truly love her, you'll do what's best for her."

Vincent packed up and left, long before his beloved would rise. He watched her sleeping beneath his sheets, a smile on her face as she curled into the pillow that he normally used. He found himself smiling, wanting to engrave the memory into his mind forever. He placed a final kiss to her lips, which were parted in sleep, and then set off into the night, his goodbye to his ninja carried on the wind with the burden of innocence he longed to preserve.

* * *

**As of April 7th, 2013, I'll be updating this story and tweaking it to make it better.**

**Okay, so there's the first chapter! I'm not sure how I liked it, cause Vincent and Yuffie seemed kinda OOC to me, but I think given the circumstances, it could work. The added fluff here and there was to lighten the tension for what is to come. The next part gets increasingly darker, and I wanted to end the first chapter on a slightly fluffier note. BTW, the barriers are ticking me off! They wouldn't show up, so I had to be all *flashback* *end flashback* How lame?! See, even Chaos is laughing at me.**

**I like post AC and DoC Vincent cause he seems kinda jokey and smirky to me, and I think a Vincent that hangs around Yuffie that much is bound to pick up some chatty habits ;) Plus, he seems kinda sexy and all in the last games, like he knows he's got it going on, but he won't admit it out loud, cuz duh, he's Vincent.**

**Anways, the upcoming chapters will probably not be as fluffy and "Oh, Vincent," - "Oh, Yuffie," as this once. Nope, definitely not.**

**So, tell me what you thought - what's the good, what's the bad, what's the just plain don't have my facts straight about something? Just don't flame :) Vincent will extinguish those for me and then glare at you, and it would be unfortunate to have a sexy Vincent glare at you rather than smirk at you, which he will do to all those who give positive reviews and constructive criticism in a courteous way. Thank you!**


	2. Disowned and Wandering

**I'm kind of disappointed in myself. Not one review? Come on, it if was _that_ bad, someone should've said that in a review, which makes me think that you are all just being lazy :P Really, though, if it's no good, say something! I told y'all I was gonna need your help!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. I usually won't update until I get a review, so this is weird for me. I don't know If I wanna update without knowing it it's going in a good direction. Oh well, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FF7, Lucrecia would get her ass kicked by Yuffie for being unappreciative of Vinnie.**

**Reminder: This is five months after the last chapter. So Yuffie's now five months pregnant or so.**

* * *

"Yuffie, can you hand me a glass from the cabinet? We have another group coming in."

Yuffie reached up on her tiptoes for a second, trying in vain to get closer to the counter, but her pregnant stomach wouldn't allow her. She exhaled deeply, closing her eyes and imaging him, with his tall body, reaching up and retrieving the glass so she wouldn't have to reach.

"Yuffie!" Tifa called, a teasing tone in her voice. "Stop your daydreaming, we have customers. Besides, he'll be off work soon, and then you two can run along and have fun."

Yuffie stuck her tongue out playfully at Tifa before resuming her work of scrubbing tables around Seventh Heaven. Tifa had decided to open her new bar in Edge, and because Yuffie was out of work and in desperate need of a job, she had hired the girl, although reluctantly. She often found herself worrying over Yuffie's constant being on her feet and her vulnerability to the drunks that liked to cause turmoil. So far, the ninja had fared well.

Yuffie repeatedly glanced at the clock, her grin plastered across her face. Two more hours, she chanted. She picked up a soapy rag and wrung it out in the sink, running warm water over it after she did so. She added more soap and traipsed over to a table that had recently been vacated by its occupants. Yuffie gathered the glasses in her hands and tossed them out, returning to the table to scrub it done. She repeated the process many more times for many more tables before she glanced back up the clock.

A smile grew on her lips hesitantly, and she swept back her bangs, doing her best to look put together. Tifa sighed dreamily as Cloud entered, watching her ninja friend as she waited for her boyfriend to return from work in his dark clothes, mysterious eyes brewing at the sight of the young woman.

Cloud however, glanced up and caught the nervous shift in Yuffie's posture, a sure sign that something was not right. Cloud didn't like to pry, and Yuffie always stated that everything was fine, even so…

The door opened and a cool gust of wind blew in with the man now leaning in the doorjamb. Yuffie's smile grew significantly wider – and to Tifa, it was out of sheer joy, but to Cloud, it looked more like a front – and she clapped her hands happily together. The man in front of her shifted slightly, making his way towards Yuffie, boots clicking on the ground. He stopped in front of her, brushing his long dark hair out of his eyes to see her better.

"Hello, Little Yuffie," the man said in his rich voice. Yuffie quivered – Cloud caught fear, Tifa caught anticipation.

"He- hey, there," Yuffie replied, pressing her fingertips against solid abs and pressing lightly. She herself didn't know if it was to comfort the man or push him away.

"I haven't seen you all day, and all you manage is a 'hey, there'?" The man chuckled lowly making his way to the bar. He sat down, graceful as ever and ordered a glass of red wine, raising it to his pale lips. Yuffie sat by, watching his throat move as he drank. If only she could claw at that throat!

"Yuffie, my dear, you are staring. Is there something the matter?"

Yuffie shook her head no, but her eyes were screaming yes. Yes, something was terribly, terribly wrong! Her beloved was gone and she was stuck in a nightmare!

"Nothing is wrong, Hasonsuru," Yuffie answered, rubbing her arms were goosebumps were forming._ Nothing is wrong except that every day I dream the Vincent would come and take me from here… from you._

"Ru," Tifa greeted, using her nickname for the long Wutain name. "Can I get you anything else?"

Hasonsuru shook his head, his dark hair bouncing. "No, thank you, Tifa. Yuffie and I must be getting home soon. It is nearing dark and we've both had long days. I shall see you soon, Miss Lockhart."

Tifa smiled and waved cheerfully, and Yuffie cast a wistful look at Cloud. He knew that look. It was her "come-save-me" look.

* * *

When Yuffie made it back "home", she crawed under her covers, pulling them over her head to block out the noise of the man staying with her. No, this wasn't home, and he certainly wasn't the man she was meant to be with.

"Yuffie?" the man called. He peered into the bedroom to find the girl "asleep" and then shut the door. Yuffie peeked out from under the covers and sighed. She wished that Vincent was there to be with her. Hasonsuru filled her with a type of fear that she couldn't place. He seemed gentle with her when they were with her friends, but when they were alone, Yuffie was convinced that he only held back from striking her because of her pregnancy.

Pregnant or not, Vincent would never hurt her. He lacked the brewing storm of hatred that often took form in Hasonsuru's dark eyes.

Yuffie held her breath, her ears straining for the sound of the front door shutting. He couldn't leave fast enough for the ninja's pleasing. When the lock clicked, Yuffie scrambled from the sheets and ran to the toilet, hurling her dinner into the bowl. Thank Leviathan her morning sickness had held off.

"Damn stomach, it isn't even morning," Yuffie grumbled, wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet. She stood and examined herself in the bathroom mirror of her apartment. Her figure had filled out some solely due to her pregnant state, and her small breasts were finally adequate for her petite form.

"Yeah, it figures that I'd get a bod when Vinnie disappears, huh?" It occurred to Yuffie that she was talking to her baby - that or she was talking to herself, and she'd never admit that out loud.

"You know, tadpole, I haven't named you yet, have I?" Yuffie stuck her bottom lip out in concentration. "Maybe I should talk to Teef about that."

She caressed her growing stomach and smiled at the familiar kicking. "Hey, there. I know I'm not much as moms go, but I'm gonna be a hell of a lot better at parenting than Godo, that much I promise."

* * *

"So, Yuffster, a shopping day! A real honest-to-goodness shopping day! How awesome is this?" Tifa beamed as she displayed the many articles of clothing the two had bought. Yuffie usually wasn't so into shopping, but today she blew all of her money – or what she hadn't kept put away for her daughter – and treated herself. That was one good thing that came out of Hasonsuru, he worked for her and would pay for anything she or her child needed.

She knew, however, that there was a storm brewing beneath his eyes. He was growing more and more tense, and she couldn't figure out why. She desperately longed for someone to love, but she knew that she could only ever truly love one man.

"You're thinking about him," Tifa stated, pressing her chin atop her folded hands on the bistro table they currently were sitting at. "You're thinking about Vincent."

"Yeah, well, whatever. I can think about him if I want! I'm carrying his freaking child, so the least you can do is let me stew over him."

Tifa leaned forward and patted Yuffie's shoulder affectionately. "Of course, Yuffie. But… you must also consider Ru. You two are together now, and your child needs a father-"

"Damn it, Tifa!" Yuffie cried, jumping up from the table. "You were so bent on getting us together that you didn't stop to consider that maybe I didn't want this! Maybe I wasn't ready! And of all men, you set me up with him! I don't care if he's Wutain, I don't love him and I never will!"

Tifa bit her bottom lip. "Yes, Yuffie, but you need to think of the child-"

"And that's another thing!" Yuffie exclaimed, slamming her fist into the artfully crafted metal table. She regarded her stomach. "My baby has a father. He's gone. All Hasonsuru can ever be is a provider. He'll never take Vincent's place."

Tifa brushed her dark locks off of her shoulder and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. The blinding sun was baring down viciously, and the martial artist didn't want her pregnant friend in the sun too long.

"I'm sorry, Yuffie. I was only trying to help."

Yuffie sighed, plopping back down. "I know, Teef. I'm just under a lot of stress, and my hormones are all out of whack." Yuffie placed a hand atop her rounded stomach, drawing lazy patterns around the bulge.

Tifa knelt by Yuffie and clasped her hand. "Yuffie, I know this must be hard for you, but you need to try. You need to give Hasonsuru a chance. For your child."

Yuffie blinked at her stomach, and then finally nodded. "Alright, for the sake of my child, I'll do it."

"Oh, and another thing…"

"Yuppers, Boobs?"

"Your father has summoned you to Wutai."

* * *

Cid picked the ninja up right when he said he would. As she boarded the Highwind, a wave of nostalgia hit her. And then another wave hit her, leaving her running for the rail of the Highwind, the contents of her stomach threatening to spill.

After a while, Yuffie was able to pull herself up and make it to the control room. She grinned at Cid and yanked at a piece of his hair.

"Hey, old man! I think your hair is greying!"

Cid cursed and swatted the ninja's hands away. "I ain't old, Kisaragi."

"Whatever," Yuffie retorted, taking a seat on the control board.

"You nervous, brat?" Cid asked, training his eyes on the pregnant ninja. Bags were forming under her eyes from obvious lack of sleep, and although she was pregnant, she seemed to be losing weight rather than gaining it.

The ninja fiddled with the long blue tank top she bought at the maternity store Tifa had taken her to. She nodded slightly, and her hair bounced on her shoulders where then ends barely reached skin.

"Yeah, Wutai's got some pretty strict laws about this kind of stuff. I don't think he's going to be too happy with my current state. I don't really know what's going to happen, I can never predict what Godo will say…"

Cid shoved a lighted cigarette into his mouth and grunted. "You just hang in there, brat. We're all still here for you no matter what that sorry excuse for a father does, got it?"

Yuffie smiled at Cid and threw her arms around him, giving him a crushing hug. She could smell the fumes and gasoline of the Highwind mixing in with the cigarette smoke that hung around him in a cloud. "Cid, thank you. You've always been the closest thing I've ever had to a real dad. And even when I screwed up, you just teased me and shrugged it off. Thank you."

Cid placed his hands awkwardly around the girl, and then blubbered, "Yuffie, you don't get permission to just run around and say &%$# like that whenever you feel like it!"

Yuffie pulled back and glanced into the pilot's dark eyes. "…Are you crying!?"

Cid sniffed. "No- no! I just got some fumes in my eye's all. That or yer damn prego hormones are effecting my masculinity!"

Yuffie grinned. "Masculinity? Puh-lease, Cid! Besides, your too old to be a thinkin' like a man, old man!"

"I told you, brat! I ain't old! Now git, I gotta ship to fly!"

Yuffie stepped off the airship and into clean air, the scent of cherry blossoms faint in the barely-there breeze. Wutai's lush grasses and exotic flowers struck a bittersweet chord with Yuffie. She might have been glad to be home, but it didn't mean all was well, either.

Yuffie made her way quickly towards the Pagoda, imagining what her father would say about her appearance. She wasn't so naïve to think that Godo would be loving and accepting of her current situation, but she held on to an inkling of hope that insured Godo would love his daughter no matter what.

"Yo, Godo?" Yuffie glanced around the fifth level. She passed through the first four without so much as an acknowledgement. In fact, it appeared as though everyone had banished.

But Godo hadn't. He knelt on a bamboo rug, his sharp, dark eyes narrowed as he meditated. Yuffie wondered if Godo prayed to Leviathan for the sake of Wutai, or the sake of appearance.

"Yuffie, you have returned. What brings you back to Wutai? Here to accept your duty and marry a suitor, become the ruling Lady? Or here to nag and annoy as you are so prone to doing?"

Yuffie cocked her hip to the side and shook her head, sticking her tongue out at the old man, although he could not see. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! But, hey, someone has to be the Planet's most notorious materia thief, the single greatest ninja, and the resident nuisance!"

Godo shifted, and Yuffie bit her lip. _He's gonna look at me. He's finally going to see me-_

"…Yuffie." The tone in which Godo uttered her name was so decidedly final, and so incredibly cold, Yuffie found her feet moving backwards toward the door.

"Well, old man, you know, it's been great seeing ya, but I have some prior engagements to attend to, so yeah, I should go-"

"Yuffie. You are pregnant."

Yuffie glanced down at her feet and huffed. "WHAT? You mean, my protruding stomach is actually a baby!? I didn't notice, even though it's been five months since I've used a pad!"

Godo rose angrily. "How did this happen!? Who is the man who has deflowered the unmarried Lady of Wutai!? Do you know what the law states, Yuffie? You are to be exiled from the land, never to return! And if you do, you are branded a whore, and any Wutain man can do as he pleases with you."

"That's not fair! I've saved the world more times than I can count, put my life on the line for my country, and this is how you repay me!? You're the freaking ruler, if you really wanted to change the laws, you could! How can you abandon me, I'm your daughter! Please, don't let it end this way!"

"Yuffie, I will not change the law for a girl who cannot keep her legs closed. You are no longer the heir to Wutai, and by default, you are no longer my daughter."

And with that, Godo exited the Pagoda, leaving Yuffie sobbing in his wake. With a shaky hand, the ninja pulled her phs out and clicked the contact that read Cid.

"Ca-can you come pick me up?"

"Sure, kiddo! Hey, you cryin'!? Nah, don't you tell me you're crying, cause ninja brats don't cry. And if they do, I might be forced to kick someone's ass!"

Yuffie smiled slightly. "Cid, just please hurry. I can't stay here much longer. It would be… bad."

* * *

"Damn &^$%! He could he do that to you? After everything you did for Wutai. Stupid %$ #!" Cid paced, raking a hand through his short blonde hair.

"Yuffie, I would like to be of assistance, but unfortunately, I have not come across Valentine since that night. This predicament is an isufferable one, indeed."

Yuffie smiled as Nanaki brushed up against her leg and nudged her hand. The firecat had been picked up in Cosmo Canyon before Cid went back for her. During the ride back, Yuffie relayed the current dilemma to the wise cat, hoping for peace of mind.

"'Naki, what am I gonna do? Vincent's gone, I've lost Wutai and been made a whore in my own country, and I'm pregnant."

Nanaki sat back on his haunches and regarded the Oriental girl. Her usual grey and brown eyes were filled with sorrow and pain, emotions that did not suit the young and bubbly ninja.

"We must find Vincent. Wutain law also dictates that the man who claims the virginity of an unmarried heiress shall be put to death if found. Although your father does not know that Vincent is the man who impregnated you, the media sensation that AVALANCHE caused leaves the possibility that the truth may be uncovered. Lie low for a while, Yuffie. Let us do the searching."

* * *

The crunch of snow accompanied the groaning drag of a red cloak across a white landscape. Biting wind whipped at Vincent's face and stung his eyes, but he pressed on. He could not for the life of him figure out why he had run off to Icicle Inn and decided to climb the icy slopes, but that was where he found himself.

As he watched the falling snow land deftly on the cold, fluffy substance on the ground, he was reminded of a time when he accompanied Yuffie to the area. She had pulled on his cloak, thrown her hands on her small hips, and demanded that he either make a snow angel, or feel the wrath of her snowball fort. He'd taken his chances, and in the end, wound up eating a great deal of snow as he was attacked mercilessly by the playful ninja. Her just reward was robbing the gunman of his tattered crimson cloak and seeking shelter inside of it for warmth, leaving him victim to the freezing temperatures.

"Yuffie," Vincent whispered. The name itself was almost lost on the wind, tossed carelessly around like the snowflakes that fell from the sky. "You would have enjoyed being back here."

The dark haired gunslinger made his way back to town, stopping to watch a group of kids building a horrible excuse for a snowman. He smiled sadly to himself, and as he left, he could have sworn he saw a dash of dark Wutain hair and bright yellow shorts.

* * *

"Damn brat," Hasonsuru grumbled as he entered Yuffie's apartment. He shoved the door open roughly, his feet stumbling in drunkenness. The light on in the apartment blinded his eyes, and he cursed.

The ninja glanced up at Hasonsuru's entrance, inwardly frowning. Did he have to drink himself stupid- wait, he didn't have to drink to accomplish that.

"Didn't even have the decency to buy the liquor at Teef's?" Yuffie asked dryly, rolling her eyes as the man stumbled around.

"You shut up!" Hasonsuru growled, entering the kitchen and slamming a beer bottle onto the counter, "Or I'll shut you up myself."

On any other occasion, Yuffie would have socked him in the noise, or at least had a snarky retort for his comment, but she sealed her lips immediately. One glance at her large belly, and Yuffie actually stopped to consider her actions.

"Dinner's ready," Yuffie whispered, placing a spoonful of rice on a plate and then spooning steamed vegetables onto the china, before adding a springroll to the plate. She held it out to Hasonsuru, the man yanking it roughly from her hands and causing rice to spill to the floor.

"Clean that up, bitch."

Yuffie dropped to her knees, scrubbing the floor viciously. She bit her trembling lips.

_I will not cry for him. I will only ever cry for Vincent._

True to her word, not a single tear fell as Yuffie cleaned the floor and threw the rice into the trash. She collected herself before making her own plate, joining Hasonsuru at the dinner table.

* * *

**I really want to portray Hasonsuru as a jerk, but Yuff's prego, so I can't do much :{ Oh wellz, hope you liked it anyway!**

**Will Vinnie come back, will Cid and Nanaki find him, or will it be too late for Yuffie?**

**Review and I'll let you know!**


	3. Forgotten and Despaired

**Hey, hey, hey! Guess who's happy? ME!**

**I'd like to thank my anonymous reviewers for their kind words, and I'd like to thank CupofTeaforAliceandHatter :D I still can't believe you read my story Eep!**

**This one is short, but that's because the next time we see our favorite gunslinger and ninja duo, Yuffie will have had her baby! Hope y'all enjoy, and I promise that Vince and Yuffster will see each other soon!**

**Disclaimer: If you honestly think I own this game, then you think I own Vincent. If you think I own Vincent, then you will heed my warning when I say all prosecutors will be gunned down by his sexiness for trespassing without warrant. Now, doesn't that sound silly, the great Vincent Valentine shooting your ass? Sounds about as silly as me owning FF7.**

* * *

"Vincent?"

The woods surrounding the gunman stood eerily calm, allowing the man to be appreciative of the call he received, when such occasion might only have served as a nuisance at any other time.

"Yes. Hello, Reeve," Vincent replied, silently wondering why the WRO commissioner had contacted him. He would not have answered had it been anyone else, most likely due to the fact that anyone else trying to contact him would probably be doing so on the behalf of a certain ninja thief.

"How are you? I hear… Well, words been getting around," Reeve stated, and Vincent felt a nerve pulsing.

"I suppose word travels fast when word is involved in the dealings of one affiliated with AVALANCHE, such as myself," Vincent answered in short. He heard Reeve chuckle.

"Look, Vincent, I'm not here to judge you. I simply called to check up on you. Make sure you hadn't…"

"Oh, of course. Tifa is worried that I have gone and crawled back into the coffin." It was a statement, rather than a question.

"Yes, something to that effect. But you are fine, you don't need anything? Completely unharmed out there, wherever you are?"

Vincent found himself touched that his comrades worried over him, even enough so to warrant a call from Reeve. "I am fine."

There was a slight hesitation on the other end, and Vincent's advanced hearing picked up on the sound of a sigh, and perhaps paper rustling.

"Vincent, there's probably something you should know, though I'm not sure I should be the one telling you this. Well, you see, Yuffie's p-"

"No time! I must go! Goodbye, Reeve."

The phone clicked off, and as Vincent loaded Death Penalty, he found himself less concerned about the approaching Nibel wolves, and more concerned about the end of Reeve's sentence. Had Yuffie run off and done something stupid? That would be like her, Vincent decided.

The growling of the wolves turned into vicious snarling as the alpha launched itself at Vincent, fur bristling and teeth glinting in the moonlight. Vincent raised Death Penalty and clicked off the safety, leveling the barrel with the lunging wolf's face, and fired.

The wolf dropped to the ground, blood oozing out of the hole between its eyes. Its pack mates paused, waiting to see if their leader would stand. When he didn't, a dark grey wolf howled, and the pack attacked.

Vincent flipped backwards, pushing off of a tree with his gauntlet and letting loose a rapid succession of bullets. Two of the remaining seven wolves fell, but the other five didn't back down. A wolf snapped at Vincent's arm, but the gunslinger ducked, shooting the wolf in its midsection as it sailed overhead.

Vincent shot forward and pulled the trigger of his gun, cursing when nothing happened. He reached for more bullets, slamming Death Penalty into the cranium of an approaching wolf and clawing another.

"Two to go," Vincent uttered, loading his gun and dusting himself off. He glanced around, searching for the wolves, but it seemed as though they had disappeare-

BANG! Vincent swung around and finished off the wolf before it managed to sink its teeth into his throat. He brushed the wolf off his shoulder and scanned the area for the final opponent.

And then he heard the howling. Vincent sighed as at least half of the pack stood back on their haunches, glaring murderously at the gunman. The wolves were back, and with a vengeance, it seemed.

"This is going to be a long night," Vincent stated, raising Death Penalty once more.

* * *

"Teef," Yuffie whispered into the phone. "I can't come in tonight, I'm kind of… hung up. I'm sorry for not getting a hold of you in advance, but whatevs! You've been handling that bar by yourself for forever. Plus, Spikey said that he didn't have any plans, so I'm assuming he's going to stick around to make sure you don't get hit on by any big baddies, amirite?" Yuffie chuckled into the phone, but it sounded hollow even to her. "Well, bye, Teefster!"

The ninja placed the phone back on the receiver, wishing that Tifa or Cloud would have picked up. She tensed at she felt Hasonsuru behind her.

"Hmm, quite the actress, aren't you?"

Yuffie struggled to keep herself from gagging as the dark haired man kissed her neck. This wasn't right, this wasn't him.

If it was him, she wouldn't be lying to Tifa so that she didn't have to come to the bar with a black eye and explain herself to her friends. He would never hit her. Hell, she didn't think Chaos would have ever even hit her, and that was saying something.

"Yeah, well, I've been pretending for a great deal of my life." Yuffie walked out of the man's grip and toward the living room of her apartment. She felt the need to dry heave as Hasonsuru followed her, and she wondered if she would still feel that way even if she didn't have morning sickness.

Undoubtedly.

"But you don't pretend with me, do you, Little Rose?"

Yuffie couldn't help it. A tear rolled down her cheek as he called her that. How dare he!? She was not his Little Rose; she would only ever be Vincent's.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Yuffie chirped in cheer. But the truth was, her whole life was pretend when she was with him.

Nothing was real without her Vinnie.

* * *

It was close to midnight when Reeve was awakened by his phone ringing. He wiped his eyes and yawned before flipping the device open.

"Hello-"

"Reeve! Please, you have to get Vincent back! I'm begging you!" The sound of Yuffie's sobs was something Reeve had grown accustomed to, same as he'd grown accustomed to Yuffie's late night sobfests over the phone. He couldn't blame her.

"Yuffie, sweetie, get some rest. I'm truly sorry, but I honestly don't think he's coming back one way or another. I contacted him earlier tonight, but he hung up before I could even discuss the situation. Maybe it's time to move on."

* * *

In complete rage, Yuffie flung her phone at a wall, smirking maliciously as it broke into large pieces, imagining it to be Hasonsuru's head.

What Reeve didn't understand was that Yuffie had moved on, Tifa made her. And that's why she would call him at night, when staring at her bruises in the mirror became too much. She moved on for her child's sake, and she prayed to Leviathan that she could move back, because the present was darker than any future she might have had with Vincent, even with all his self-professed sins.

Vincent could get an award for drama queen of the year.

"You're a bastard, Reeve. All of my so-called 'friends' are. You claim you're here for me, and you can't even see that I'm dying inside. Dying because Vincent crushed my heart, and dying because Hasonsuru's crushing my body!"

Yuffie broke into tears, grabbing her pillow and pressing it as close to her body as her pregnant stomach would allow.

"Damn you all!" Yuffie screeched into the night. "And damn you, Vincent Valentine! I hate you, Vincent! I hope wherever you are out there, that your lame ass problems give you hell! I hope you see my face every time you close your eyes! I hate you, and I hope you go to back to hell, right back where you came from!"

Yuffie gasped for breath, crying, "You monster! How could I have ever fallen in love with you!?"

* * *

Vincent dropped to his knees, the wolves lying in a mess on the forest floor. He cried out in agony, clutching his heart.

"This pain! ...I feel... empty inside."

Vincent collapsed on the ground, letting himself rest. He laid still for a moment, the smell of earth in his face. After collecting himself, Vincent stood.

"Yuffie, I miss you."

* * *

**Poor, poor Vinnie! But don't worry, Yuffie's overdramatic, so it's probably just the prego hormones ~ or is it ;)**

**Review for more, and thanks for reading!**


	4. Betrayed and Misunderstood

**As promised, the next chapter!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers, I truly do appreciate everything!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FF7, I'd quit school. How frickin' awesome would that be!?**

**Just a helpful piece of info: The time that this is taking place right now is roughly ten to twelve months after DOC. Yuffie's baby's only about a couple months old, and she got pregnant two to four weeks after the end of DOC. She's nineteen - whether that fits in the timeline or not - even though Cid refers to her as twenty (Cuz he's Cid and everything, he can't be expected to keep up with the ninja's age) but she is nearing her twentieth birthday.**

* * *

Yuffie held the gurgling baby in her arms, the softness of her skin amazing the ninja. The baby girl cooed affectionately and pulled her mother's hair. She'd inherited her father's red eyes, a genetic abnormality that ran in Vincent's family, although Yuffie thought it less abnormal and more beautiful. She'd always loved Vincent's crimson eyes.

Yuffie rocked the girl in her arms, a silent tear traveling down her cheek as she imagined Vincent standing there, looking over her shoulder with love at their baby girl. But he was not there, and the odds of him ever being there were dwindling with time. She'd hoped that Cid and Nanaki would locate her love, but he never appeared. Eventually, she had given up hope and decided to allow Hasonsuru to move in with her.

She despised his very existence. Around her friends, he was the perfect gentleman, but at home, he was selfish and demanding. Yuffie had never let him in her bed though, and she vowed she never would, not unless her daughter's life was threatened directly.

"Hush now, Valencia," Yuffie whispered softly. "Mommy's here."

Yuffie smiled at the name. Tifa had talked Yuffie out of naming her daughter Valentina, for she said that people would figure out who the father was. Yuffie argued that the name meant strength and health, and that's what she wanted for her daughter. In the end, Tifa won out, and Yuffie named her child Valencia in memory of her beloved. The name also meant strength and health, and Yuffie prayed that the name would bring her child the inner stability she needed.

While researching for names, Yuffie had discovered that Vincent meant victorious, and Valentine meant strength and health. And while Vincent was strong, and his health was outstanding due to experimentation by Hojo, Yuffie could hardly call him victorious. Sure, they had won their battles against evil forces, but Vincent had most definitely lost the battle with himself and his sins. He'd always be atoning, always searching for a victory far beyond his reach.

She always wanted to be at the end, holding the trophy and beaming after his final struggle, the one to tell him he was finally victorious. She wanted to hand him their daughter, wrapped up tightly in a scarlet cloth that reminded Yuffie so much of Vincent's cloak, and kiss his cheek, telling him that he was finally home, that he could finally rest.

"How is our daughter?" a voice asked from the doorway. Yuffie bit back a hiss. It was the wrong voice.

"My daughter is fine," Yuffie corrected, her eyes narrowing. She pressed the sleeping baby back into her crib, removing the blanket and stuffed animals so that the child would not suffocate.

As she moved to fold the blanket, her arm was yanked roughly. Her body collided roughly with the older man's and she let out a cry.

"Hey, slut, don't you talk to me like that! Where's dinner, huh? I work my ass off for you and that kid, and you get to sit on your ass all day, and you can't even fix a simple dinner for me like I ask!?"

Yuffie pulled out of the tight grip and hissed. "I was taking care of my baby. I had more pressing matters to attend to than whether or not you have food on the table the second you get home."

"Bitch!" The sound of a slap echoed in the nursery and Yuffie pressed a hand to her cheek. She glanced back at her daughter and thanked Leviathan that Hasonsuru had enough decency to leave her baby out of it.

Her hair was yanked by the roots as he hefted the ninja off her feet, slamming her into a wall and forcing his tongue in her mouth. Yuffie could fight back, she'd defeated Sephiroth for crying out loud, but with one last glance at her sleeping child, she released that thought. _I will not endanger my daughter for my own selfish actions._

She heard a sickening crack, and when she felt a pain in her jaw, she connected that he had punched her. _So it's gonna be one of those nights, huh?_

* * *

"Yuffie, what happened to your face?" Cloud, ever observant, remarked on Yuffie's black eye the second she walked in the door. He'd been noticing the bruises more attentively now, since after her delivery. Before, she'd never had any signs of being harmed, but after, she would appear with scratches and dark purple blotches on her skin.

"Out taking down some monsters. I'm trying to master some materia!" Yuffie replied in her best "I'm-cheerful-nothing's-wrong" voice. The ruse was believable enough, but Cloud shook his head.

"Yuffie, where do you find time to go monster hunting when you're always home with Val?"

Yuffie sucked in a deep breath, every cell in her brain firing to come up with a believable story, but then she heard Tifa calling for help from the bar.

"Sorry, Cloud, gotta go! Seventh Heaven needs my service!"

Cloud watched the grinning ninja skip away, but he caught a slight limp in her step. _That's weird._

"Cloud, you've got to go! You have a delivery in Kalm, remember?" Tifa smiled at the blonde, watching his eyes open in shock.

"Crap, I forgot. Thanks, Teef."

"I made you a lunch to take with you," Tifa added, handing Cloud a brown paper bag. He accepted it graciously and blushed as Tifa kissed his cheek. "Take care."

Cloud walked backwards out the door, his eyes not leaving Tifa's. "I will, and you too. Call me if you need anything. Goodbye, Teef."

The door closed behind him and Tifa continued to wash dishes, filling a glass with whisky or wine every now and then. Her usual customers came by, and some passersby that had stopped for a drink, but it was a relatively quiet night.

Yuffie made her way with a couple of beers to a table in the center of the bar, placing the drinks in front of the men seated there. Her whole purpose of working nights was to avoid Hasonsuru when he was off work, and evade his attempts at bedding her. She was lucky enough to work at Seventh Heaven where she could bring her daughter and keep her upstairs while she worked.

Poisonously, Yuffie thought, _I wouldn't have to worry about things like that if you were still here, Vincent._

* * *

Cloud returned the next morning just as Yuffie was venturing out to go pick up more diapers. He seemed awfully quiet and reclusive. Something was off, but Yuffie didn't want to pry.

"Yo, Chocobo-head, I'm going off to the store. Try not to miss my awesomeness too much, you brood enough as it is!"

Cloud grinned at Yuffie's antics and ruffled her hair. The ninja growled and swatted his hand away before skipping out the door and into the warm sunshine. Yuffie tilted her head back, allowing the soft rays of sunlight to dance on her skin. The world seemed perfect in that moment, peaceful.

And then she heard his laugh. That deep, rich sound that was so rare and so craved. She opened her eyes, praying to Leviathan that he was really there. When Yuffie spun around, her heart plummeted to the sidewalk.

Vincent Valentine stood near a store entrance, unruly raven tresses shining, blood red cape billowing, and his arm linked with Shelke Rui. Yuffie bit back a flood of tears that threatened to spill over. The tiny girl was dragging Vincent with her playfully, demanding that he buy her lunch.

As luck would have it, lunch happened to be at one of the restaurants near Yuffie, leading the couple in her exact direction. If she ran now, it would be obvious that he had affected her. Instead, Yuffie rolled her shoulders back and fought back the torrent of tears that threatened to overflow.

_Think: Wutai's super ninja! The Single White Rose. Think: Oh, Leviathan, I can't do this~ Wait! Don't think that, on second thought. Oh's – he's coming over here!_

Vincent stopped in the road, his deep red eyes locked on Yuffie's shining shadow-like eyes. Vincent, although he rarely showed any emotion, seemed surprised to say the least. Yuffie could detect it in the slight wrinkle on his forehead, the barely noticeable downturn of the corners of his lips, and the slight narrow of his eyes. She might have mistaken the emotion as anger, but Yuffie knew Vincent better than that. If he was angry, his claw would twitch or clinch slightly and his eyebrows would slant downwards, not raise by just a fraction of a degree.

"Yuffie…" He spoke her name like a prayer, like all the hope in the world combined to form that one word. Yuffie felt her heart soar, but then she caught sight of the fidgeting Shelke beside him.

"Vincent, sup!? Long time, no see! Did you crawl back into that coffin again…? Damn, Vinnie, I swear if you did – say! What's up with that? Where did you go? Me, I went on back to Tifa's with them. Did you know that Tifa and Cloud have a thing for each other!? I didn't! But it's true, ninja-swear! I've been trying to hook those two up for so freakin' long! I woulda enlisted your help too, but you went off to go brood in an emo corner, so I had to do all the work! Vincent Valentine, I am _not_ a working girl! Unless I'm looking for materia – hey! Do you have any on you? I could really use a new Cure… Hey, Shelke! I almost forgot you were there! I haven't seen you in forever either! Is that a new haircut? Looks great – speakin' of which, I really need a haircut… Anyways, what's up with y'all?"

Yuffie finally took a large gulp of air, giving the two a chance to speak. She had no clue how she was being so nonchalant. Why didn't she just tell him that she'd just had his child? Oh, right. Shelke.

Said girl was eyeing Yuffie in an odd way, then shrugged and glanced at Vincent. The gunman was following Yuffie's every move with his eyes, and Yuffie caught apprehension, despair, and – oddly enough – confusion. Why did the girl treat him like they were never in love, like they weren't in love? It was as if nothing had happened between the ninja and the gunslinger.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, it has been a long time, yes? How are you?"

Yuffie forced a grin on her face. "Same old, same old! 'Cept, Cloud won't tell me where he put the keys to Fenrir. Er… that's actually a really long story."

"Yuffie…"

Yuffie gulped as Vincent's gaze bore into hers. He seemed… off. Like he wanted to say something, but could think of nothing. Yuffie wanted to turn and run; it was hard enough trying to make small talk with her lost love's new – what was Shelke to Vincent, anyway? It didn't matter, Yuffie tried to convince herself. _I'm over him, it's all good._

"Hey, Vinnie-boy! Wow, you sure aren't very talkative anymore, huh? I bet it must be puuuh-rrrriiit-y quiet in there with Chaos gone, aaamm-Iii-riiight?"

Vincent shuffled slightly. "Yuffie-"

"Is that all you've got to say, 'cause I got things to do. Yup! My boyfriend's waitin' for me back at Seventh Heaven, and I still haven't gotten Teef's groceries. Anyways, it was nice seeing y'all!"

Yuffie skipped off as quickly as she could, rubbing at the traitorous tears that leaked from her narrowed eyes. _I will not cry for him again! I will not cry over him one more time!_

Yuffie cautioned a glance back, just to see if the couple was still there. Vincent was standing in the same place she had left him, his cloak billowing in the wind. She could have sworn she saw a flash of sorrow in his eyes.

* * *

"TIFA!" Yuffie's agonized cry sent Tifa storming down the stairs like hell on wheels, skidding to a halt in front of the tiny ninja with her fists ready to strike. She dropped her defensive stance the second she noticed glimmering tears rolling down Yuffie's pale cheeks.

"Oh, Yuffie, what's wrong?" Tifa placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and drew her to a booth, pressing her into the seat lightly.

Yuffie swiped at her tears and choked back a sob. "He was there, Tifa, out in the market."

"Who was there?" Tifa questioned, leaning in with sympathy in her eyes.

"Vincent. Vincent was there, and Shelke was with them. I think they were going to lunch together!" Yuffie let loose another sob and covered her face, feeling like if the lifestream were to swallow her then and there, she would let it happen willingly.

"That bastard!" Tifa hissed, her burgundy eyes narrowing.

Yuffie nodded. "I know, right? Friggin' piece of work, Valentine!"

Tifa brushed some silky strands of hair out of Yuffie's eyes and offered a heartfelt smile. "Yuff, you're strong. You'll get through this, and when we see Vincent next time, we'll both kick his ass, how's that sound?"

Yuffie grinned. "Do I get to call him dirty names? You always get on to me for cussing."

Tifa shook her head, trying to hide a smirk. "Fine, Yuffie, you can say whatever you want to him and I won't get on to you about it."

The ex-heir to the Wutain throne rose up from her seat and made her way to the bar. She placed the forgotten bags of groceries on the counter and took the food to the kitchen. As she busied herself, she couldn't help but feel betrayed.

Yuffie finished putting the groceries away and walked up the stairs, opening the door to Marlene's room. The little girl was playing with her dolls, and she glanced up when Yuffie entered.

"Hey, Aunt Yuffie! Val's sleeping." Yuffie smiled at the brunette child and then glanced at the baby carrier in the corner. Yuffie bent down and drew her crimson eyed child into her arms, smiling at the softness of her skin.

_I guess all my silly fantasies about having a family with Vincent are over._

Yuffie said her goodbye to Marlene and exited the room, descending the stairs as carefully as possible with the little girl in her arms. Tifa stood up and walked over to the ninja and her daughter, examining the sleeping baby in her mother's arms.

"She's so beautiful, Yuffie," Tifa commented. "I don't know if it will offend you if I say this, but she really does look like Vincent. She's got that deathly pale skin and his blood red eyes. Her hair's more like yours, though. At least, what hair she has."

Yuffie rocked her daughter and replied, "It doesn't offend me, it's true. She does look like Vincent." Yuffie ran a hand through the silky strands of short, dark brown waves on her daughter's head. "Valencia's going to be a heartbreaker, just like her daddy."

"I am pretty devastatingly beautiful, aren't I?" Yuffie grimaced at the comment.

"Hello, dear, back from work so soon?" Yuffie nearly gagged as she said it, wanting to forget she ever called him dear.

Hasonsuru nodded and walked toward her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and gazing at Valencia. Yuffie felt tears prick at her eyes. It was just like how she imagined, and if she closed her eyes, she could pretend it was gun powder and leather that wafted in the air, not Wutai cherry blossoms and sawdust.

"Well, I guess it's time to go, Teef. I'll see you tonight at nine!" Yuffie followed her "boyfriend" out of the door, hugging her daughter tighter. _It should be Vincent with us. It should be Shinra Manor we're returning to._

Minutes after Yuffie left, the door opened again. Tifa didn't glance up, only asked, "Did you forget something, Yuffie?"

When Tifa did look up, however, it was not Yuffie standing in the doorway, but a certain gun-toting ex-Turk with a guilt complex and knack for making Yuffie cry.

"Vincent, why I ought to-"

"Please, Tifa. Where is Yuffie, she said she worked here."

Tifa leaned backwards and crossed her arms. "Why should I tell you? You didn't exactly tell her where you were going eleven months ago!"

Vincent fought not to flinch. He knew he deserved everything the barmaid said. "I'm sorry, Tifa. What I did was… unjustifiable. But I must see Yuffie, please."

"What about Shelke?" Tifa asked, raising her eyebrows. "Yuffie's finally moved on, Vincent, and it seems you have, too. Don't go run in and destroy her again."

Cloud appeared at the foot of the stairs, apparently having heard their conversation. "Actually, Tifa, I think we might need to keep an eye on Hasonsuru. I don't think he's treating Yuffie the same way when they're alone as he does when they're in public."

Tifa gaped at Cloud. "How can you say that!? He's been the perfect gentleman, and at least he stuck around and helped her take care of Valencia! He's done all he can to support Yuffie and the baby!"

Vincent's eyebrows furrowed. If he heard her correctly, then… He felt a stab at his heart as he repeated, "Baby?"

Tifa's eyes went wide with shock, and a hand flew to her mouth. "I… I wasn't supposed to mention that…"

"Yuffie is pregnant?" Vincent inquired tersely. Cloud could detect an undertone of bitter jealousy, and perhaps rage that rivaled Chaos himself. "Is this child his- this Hasonsuru?"

Cloud shook his head. "No, Vincent. She isn't pregnant. She's already had the baby. Two months ago, actually." Cloud watched as Vincent calculated the time, realization dawning in his eyes.

"Then… Is the child mine?" Vincent fought to keep the hopeful sound out of his voice, coming off to Cloud and Tifa as monotonous and cold- altogether uncaring and indifferent.

"So what if it is? What would you do if she is your daughter?"

Vincent glanced at Cloud, the blonde swordsman answering his look with one of understanding. Cloud would not judge, and Tifa was only angry because he had left Yuffie in her time of greatest need. They were still his friends.

In a valiant effort to be truthful and open, Vincent replied meekly, "I would never know greater joy."

Tifa's expression read confusion. She had not been expecting Vincent to say that, nor to allow himself to be vulnerable in another's presence. She tilted her head.

"You would be happy?" Tifa glanced at Cloud, and Cloud nodded. For reasons Cloud could not explain, he felt connected to Vincent, as if he understood why he had done what he had done. He brushed it aside as his "Aerith-Complex." He felt the need to protect Tifa, even if it meant taking off and leaving her suddenly, because he could not protect Aerith. He would do everything in his power to make sure that things would not end the same way for Tifa as they had the first time. He supposed that Vincent was much like him, not able to protect Lucrecia, but damned determined to protect Yuffie.

"I… am happy. If it is so, and Yuffie's child is mine, nothing will ever make me more contented. Please, Tifa, you must tell me where she is!"

Cloud moved past Vincent, patting his shoulder as he did. "Come with me, Valentine."

* * *

**There was so much to this chapter. It was like, ten pages long. But then I looked at it and thought, nah! I gave you guys Yuffie and Vince's first meeting together again, and I let Vinnie know about his illegitimate kid, I might as well save the good stuff for the next chapter! 'Sides, it's the only way I'm surviving the school week - I know I get to update for you in two days! And guess what? Yuffster and Vince meet for reelz!**

**So, all you people that read this - I would reeaaallllly appreciate some reviews ^-^ even if you don't like the story, just tell me why in a constructive but positive way, please! **

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Abused and Blessed

**Here it is! The moment that you have all been waiting for - at least, I think you've all been waiting for! ;D It also turns out that I might have put that Yuffie's baby was a couple weeks old, and I think in the last chapter she was actually two months. Just thought I'd clarify. Also, the chapter names are based on Yuffie and Vincent. The first word is how Yuffie feels, the second is Vincent.**

**Hope you enjoy, read on!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FF7, I'd take a chocobo to school. I ride a public school bus. I obviously do not own FF7.**

* * *

Yuffie's bones cried out in pain, and the more she fought to stand, the harder it was to make it to her feet. A large gash leaked blood into her eyes, making her vision cloudy.

"He… really gave it to me… this time," Yuffie grunted, collapsing on the bathroom floor. She could barely remember what she had done, but Hasonsuru reminded her how much she deserved it.

A knock at the door drew Yuffie to her feet. She shook as she approached the entryway, but she was not deterred. If Hasonsuru had returned, she'd only receive more punishment if she kept him waiting. So, even while her muscles screamed in agony, Yuffie managed to get to the door and unlock it.

She did not expect to find Vincent.

"Vincent-"

"Yuffie, I have come to - you are badly injured, but how did this happen?" Vincent gingerly placed his hands on the ninja's shoulders. Vincent withdrew when she flinched, but she had not flinched out of pain.

"How? I'm a bad girlfriend, that's how. At least, that's what he tells me – my boyfriend. It's true, you know. I stay home usually with Vale – er - because I don't have a day job. I can't even manage to make dinner for him, Vince. He works all day long, brings home money, and I can't even fix a simple meal-"

"Yuffie," Vincent interrupted. He had moved into her house, shutting the door behind him, and begun searching for the bathroom. "I don't care what he tells you, you do not deserve to ever be hit. It appears as though he's convinced you to believe that this is your fault."

Yuffie dropped her gaze to the floor. "It is! I'm a failure, Vincent. Even my father knows that, and that's why I run from my duties. I'll never be the perfect housewife with the perfect life. It's not even what I want!"

Vincent continued surveying the hallway, desperate to find a bathroom. "Yuffie, you are a ninja, not a maid. He had no right."

Yuffie scoffed. "It hurts less, you know, to be hit."

Vincent narrowed his eyes as he pulled the bloodied and bruised ninja into the small bathroom and drew warm water from the bath. "Hurts less than what?"

"Than being left alone. I don't care if he beats me; he takes care of me, too. He won't leave me- it's safer that way. If he beats me, he won't take off, because I could tell someone. If he stays, worse things could happen than the occasion knock-around, so I keep my mouth quiet. At least he stays with me, Vincent."

Vincent didn't move. His back faced the trembling ninja, and he lowered his eyes in shame. "I apologize, Yuffie-"

"I waited for you, Vincent! I prayed to Leviathan that you would come back to me, but you never did!"

"Cloud… tells me that you had a child. Yuffie, is she…?"

Yuffie sniffled as she wiped at her eyes.

"Yes, Vincent. Valencia Rimmy Kisaragi is your daughter."

Vincent felt his lips pull up at the corners, the ghost of a smiling making its way to his face. He turned back to Yuffie and pulled a rag down from a shelf, dipping it into the water before pulling Yuffie to him and placing the rag gently to her forehead, rubbing the blood that was drying as it moved down her cheeks.

"Valencia Rimmy, does it mean anything?"

Yuffie scoffed and rolled her eyes at Vincent, appearing like the bubbly ninja brat she had once been. "Duh, Vin, names are supposed to be special. I named her Valencia because of you; sounds like Valentine, huh? And Rimmy was derivative of Grimoire. I hope you don't mind, not that I care if you mind, you can get over it."

Vincent stopped his ministrations and gazed at Yuffie, an intensity there that Yuffie almost forgot even existed. "You named our daughter after my father and me?"

Yuffie felt a shiver run through her. The way he said "our daughter," and not, "your daughter," made Yuffie bite her lip at the bubbly sensation in her heart.

"Yeah. Tifa wouldn't let me name her Valentina, she said that it was an insufferable name for a little girl. I didn't think it was all that bad."

"Yes, but if her name was Valentina Valentine, don't you think it would sound repetitive?"

Yuffie's eyes widened after he said that. Valentine, was he implying..?

"Vincent," Yuffie's whisper was so low that even with Vincent's advanced hearing, he could hardly detect it. From where Yuffie sat on the edge of the tub, Vincent kneeling below her and cleaning her wounds, the gunman had to look up to see the ninja's face.

"Yes, Yuffie?" Vincent's tone was soft and concerned, not at all like the constant rough and demanding voice she had heard from Hasonsuru lately.

Yuffie bit her lip, fidgeting on the tub as she questioned if she could handle rejection after her next inquisition.

"Do you still… love me?"

Vincent placed the bloody rag in the tub, watching as the water turned a light pink.

"I never stopped, and I don't think I ever will."

Yuffie wanted to launch herself into the gunman's arms, but she held back. "But what about Shelke? You were with her today at the market!"

Vincent chuckled. "Yes, I accompanied her to the market. I stopped by the W.R.O. building to see Reeve to discuss a behemoth invasion, only to find out that he and Shelke are to be married. She wanted to buy a pair of sapphire earrings. How does the old saying go? Something old, something new-"

"Something borrowed, something blue," Yuffie finished.

"Reeve could not leave the office, so he asked me to accompany Shelke to the jewelry store. We were just heading to get lunch when we saw you."

Yuffie felt a weight lift off of her heart. _So he isn't with Shelke._

Yuffie swung her legs, wincing when pain shot through her. She could feel Vincent's ruby eyes watching her, his gaze as intense as the sun.

"I lost everything because of you. I lost my heart, my happiness, my virginity, even my country because of you! When I returned to Wutai, my father branded me a whore and disowned me. He said that if I ever came back to Wutai, any man could have his way with me."

Yuffie felt smug satisfaction at the way Vincent's claw twitched, his fingers flexing slightly into a fist for only a moment before relaxing.

"Then you will not go back to Wutai."

"That's not just it, though! Everything I worked for was gone when you left me, Vincent! How could you leave me!?"

"How could I not!?" Yuffie was surprised at the strength behind his words, he was even shouting. "I am a monster, Yuffie! I am too old for you, and you have a child now. I cannot stay here; I am unfit to be a father! I destroyed your innocence, and I will not destroy our daughter's!"

Yuffie struggled not to burst into tears. She wanted to grin and say, 'Whatever, Vin! You're way too emo for me anyways,' but she could not bring herself to. Her heart knew what it wanted.

"Vincent Valentine, if you walk out that door now, you're going to leave me to die! He'll kill me, Vincent! I only stay with him because if I leave, he'll hurt Valencia. If you leave me again, you're sending me and your baby girl to our deaths!"

Vincent growled, raising a hand to rake it through his long black tresses. "Yuffie, please."

"Please what, Vincent? Stop making you feel guilty? Stop trying to corner you into staying? Fine, leave! But if you come back, I can't promise that there will be a family left for you to return to."

"Yuffie, do not say such things! You will not be harmed, that much I have vowed." Vincent stormed out of the bathroom, Yuffie struggling to keep up. The gunman headed straight for the door, and Yuffie felt herself growing more and more desperate.

"Vince, please! I love you, and I want you to be here with our child! Don't leave me, not again!"

Yuffie grabbed at Vincent's cloak, tears streaming down her face. "I hate you Vincent! You're more of a monster than Hasonsuru - you might even be worse than Hojo!"

Vincent froze, his hand on the doorknob. "Yuffie... I must leave. For your sake and for the child's."

"Fine, you leave like the coward you are. No wonder Lucrecia picked him, he actually has a set."

Yuffie smirked when she caught the visible shaking of Vincent's fist. In seconds, Vincent had spun around and stormed back toward the ninja, a rage like she had never seen in his eyes. When Vincent raised his fist, Yuffie ducked on instinct, raising her hand to block the blow. But instead of pain, Yuffie felt herself being crushed into a firm object.

"Yuffie... What has he done to you?"

When Yuffie relaxed from her defensive stance, she realized that Vincent was clutching her close, his hand stroking her shoulder length hair.

"I would never strike you, Yuffie. Never."

Yuffie's lip trembled and tears soaked the front of Vincent's cloak. "I know. I couldn't help it."

"I love you, Yuffie. You must know. I cannot blame Lucrecia for anything, and I've even let myself forgive Hojo."

"How?"

"If not for my past, I would never have met you, Yuffie. Lucrecia might have meant something to me - and I might have found myself in love with her. I realize now that everything happened for a reason. She was never the one I was meant to be with, but the one meant to break my heart. Because she did, it lead me to the only one who could truly heal it."

Yuffie felt Vincent's lips on the top of her head. She found herself smiling. _The only one can heal it, huh?_

"Repeat that, Vinnie, one more time. I couldn't quite hear you."

Vincent smirked. "If I hadn't have met Lucrecia, you would have never found me in that coffin, and I would never know true love."

"I love you, Vince."

"I love you, Yuffie. But I must leave."

As unexpected as his embrace had been, his leaving it was even more so. Yuffie's mouth fell open as the gunslinger made his way to the front door, red cloak flowing behind him and Cerberus shining at his hip as he disappeared into the night.

"Vince... Why are you doing this to me?"

* * *

"Yuffie, my gosh, are you okay!?" Tifa ran to the ninja girl the next morning, taking her into her arms.. The bags under her eyes told of a restless night, and the bruises brought fear and worry to Tifa's heart.

"He must have attacked you, too, huh, whoever the murderer was? Did you get a good look at him? When did it happen?"

Yuffie's face scrunched up. "Who - what are you talking about?"

Tifa gasped. "You don't know? It's all over the news! I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but… Hasonsuru is dead. Murdered, Yuffie."

Yuffie's eyes widened. "How?"

"Three shots to the head."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Murdered eh? And three shots to the head... Hmm, I wonder ;D**

**Tell me what you thought! Reviews are greatly appreciated! I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Elated and Overjoyed

**I JUST WANT TO WARN Y'ALL: I might change the rating to M for violence, language, and suggestive content. There will be no explicit or graphic content in the story, but as you all know, there is implied content. I've been reading over my chapters, and the next one I plan to publish is on the iffy side of violence, so this might be the last update where the content remains T. ****I'm also planning for a sequel! I even have the plot all lined out!**

**This chapter is basically pointless fluff, because, come on! After everything, don't you think that there should be some lovey dovey scene to make it all better? ;D  
That, and the next chapter is pretty dark. I'd like to say that I did a good job portraying a side of Vincent that everyone knows is there, whether he shows it or not.**

**Thank you to my reviewers, both members and anonymous!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FF7, Yuffie would tell Vincent just how much of a bitch Lucrecia is.**

* * *

Yuffie held Valencia close to her chest, watching the little girl play idly with the chunky bead necklace around the ninja's neck. The crimson-eyed child giggled as she swatted at one of the beads, watching as the light bounced off of it.

"Val, what are we gonna do? We have no money and Vincent's gone. Again."

Yuffie sat in the rocking chair upstairs at Seventh Heaven, talking to her daughter like everything would be okay, but in all honesty, the ninja girl was scared. "I mean, sure, I work here and all, but I can't raise you on that alone! Even Strife's been keeping up the delivery service just to support Tifa and the kids. A barmaid's income is pathetic, Val, just pathetic. And how am I gonna be a Super Ninja if I can't even support my kid?"

The baby gurgled, but otherwise ignored her nineteen year old mother. Her dark, carmine eyes gazed around intelligently, surveying the world around her with apt curiosity.

"I wish your dad was here, but he disappeared again. I know he's the one who murdered Hasonsuru – whoa, not that I'm complaining. But the three bullet holes in the head, that was so obviously Cerberus. I mean, he stormed out all, "He won't hurt you again," and Broody McBroodster-like, so it wasn't hard to figure. I just feel bad. I keep adding sins to his list, sins he no doubt is dying to atone for already. Poor guy, his guilt complex is annoying."

"Yuffie?" Tifa's voice from the doorway shook the girl out of her trance.

"Huh, what? I wasn't talking to myself, nope, nope, nope! No sir-ee! I'm fine as can be! … How long have you been standing there?"

Tifa broke eye contact, pretending that a crack in the wood floor was much more interesting. "Long enough to find out what happened to Hasonsuru."

Yuffie gulped. "Look, Teef, I –"

"It's alright, Yuffie. Cloud told me everything. Oh, and Vincent is downstairs. He's been waiting for you. He didn't leave you, Yuffie. I guess he just had… unfinished business to attend to."

Yuffie completely ignored the hidden comment about Hasonsuru's mysterious demise, and shrieked. Her heart soared and her stomach fluttered at the thought of Vincent coming home to her.

She groaned soon after, her outburst causing a wail to release from her baby's lips.

"Thanks, Teef! Oh, Leviathan, he didn't leave me! Thank you, you slippery serpent! Damn vampire, always making me think he's taken off!"

Yuffie fled past the doorway, her baby still cocooned in her arms and wailing like a banshee. She sped through the hall, but took the stairs considerably slower, mindful of the fragile bundle she held. When she entered the bar, her heart stopped.

"Vinnie," she whispered, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Hello, love… Is that… our daughter?" Vincent's eyes wandered to the small baby that was still crying, wrapped in scarlet. He was not able to see past the blanket, and Yuffie could tell that he was anxious to meet her.

"Yeah, you wanna hold her?" Vincent nodded, trying hard to suppress the gentle smile that made its way to his lips and the slight twinkle in his eyes.

Vincent's heart swelled as Yuffie shifted the child, giving Vincent the first real look at his crying daughter. Her doe like eyes reminded him of Yuffie's, but with the same deep red color as his own. Her skin was as pale as his, also. The baby's face was angular like her father's, but her mouth was Yuffie's. It seemed that all expression from the child would be her mother's.

Yuffie vainly attempted to quiet the sobs of the little crimson eyed girl, rocking her as she approached Vincent. The baby continued sobbing even while Yuffie cooed and shushed her. Yuffie sighed.

"She gets like this sometimes, where she cries and won't stop."

Yuffie handed the baby to Vincent, whom took her delicately from the ninja's arms and held her close to him, kissing the child's forehead. The second she was in Vincent's arms, the crying ceased.

"Hey, Vin, I think she likes you," Yuffie commented, watching her love sway gently with the child in his arms. His eyes held a light in them that Yuffie missed.

"Hello, Valencia," Vincent cooed, tracing a finger along the baby's cheek softly. "You are a beautiful child."

Yuffie grinned at the pride in Vincent's voice. "Well, der, Vince, I make hot ninja-gunslinger babies! I hope you didn't doubt my ability to reproduce the most epic-est of progenies!"

Vincent suppressed a smirk. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised you even know what that word means."

Yuffie stomped her foot and pouted at the gunslinger. "Oh, lookie who can make a joke! You must think you're so big and bad! You're the one who's been wrapped around that baby's finger! Yeah, don't try to hide it, Valentine! You are taken with that little girl – isn't he Cloud?"

Cloud glanced up from where he was leaning against the bar wall, watching the scene unfold. Smirking, Cloud nodded. Even Cloud couldn't help but think, _Who knew Mr. Dark and Dangerous was a sucker for kids?_

Vincent ignored Cloud and continued to rock his daughter. He glanced up at Yuffie, noticing the happiness in her smoky eyes. He believed the emotion was reflected in his own.

"Hey, Vince?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we going to be a family now? A real one? Are you staying this time?" Yuffie chewed on her bottom lip, apprehensive about his answer.

Vincent sat down with the child in his arms, watching as she pulled playfully at the nape of his cloak, revealing the bottom portion of his face. After a moment, the baby gurgled, reaching for the ninja who stood by. Valencia gripped a ribbon hanging from Yuffie's arm sleeve and pulled on it, watching the fabric twist in her hands.

Vincent raised his eyes to Yuffie. "Yes, Mrs. Valentine, we are going to be a family."

Yuffie's eyes widened in surprise, but narrowed immediately after. "Oh, no! You've been an asshole for a year. That had better not be a lame ass attempt at a proposal, or you're gonna find Conformer wedged up your-"

"We should return to your place. You'll need to pack if you are to return to Nibelheim with me."

* * *

"It's sweet, isn't it, Cloud? Think about it! They're polar opposites, Vincent and Yuffie. But they're like two different puzzle pieces fitted together to form the most beautiful of pictures."

Cloud smiled at the brown haired barmaid and nodded. "I never expected so much emotion from Vincent, but I guess Yuffie does that to people. And maybe I should have expected it; Vincent was so devoted to Lucrecia, it's no hard to believe that he'd be so devoted to another if his heart found one capable of loving."

Tifa smiled, her dreamy eyes sparkling. "I always hear that first loves never work out. I suppose for Vincent that was true, but I think Yuffie's making it work on her side."

Cloud grunted. "It's not often that someone so young can truly know what love is. It would appear like another high-school crush story, but with those two, I guess anything's possible."

Tifa leaned toward Cloud, bending over the bar counter as she did so. "But you know why that is, right? Young kids don't want to change for anyone. They might find someone they truly care about and love, but it's only true, lasting love if you're willing to change along with your partner. Life throws new experiences at everyone every day. You have to find that person that you're willing to experience things with, and willing to work through things with even if it requires adjustments."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Have you been reading those sappy romance novels, again?"

Tifa grinned. "No, Cloud, I'm being serious. They've been through a lot. They've both made a lot of changes. I think they're going to be okay."

"And what about us, Teef? We've been through a lot, too. What do you think about us?"

Cloud was no leaning toward Tifa, his upper body bent over the counter much like hers. Only a breath was left between their faces, and Tifa could smell the fumes of Fenrir on Cloud's clothes.

"What about us?" Tifa asked, her voice barely a whisper. She held her breath, eyes drawn to Cloud's pale lips.

"I think we could make it work, too." Cloud pressed his lips against Tifa's, his hand going to stroke her cheek. The martial artist sighed, wrapping her arms around the swordsman's neck.

When they broke apart, Cloud commented, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Tifa laughed, her voice like bells. "Oh, I think I have a fairly good estimate."

* * *

Vincent leaned against the wall of Yuffie's apartment, his arms folded. He watched the ninja throw her clothes out of dressers with all of the grace of a madwoman. He caught himself smirking.

"Yuffie, must you insist on packing your things on your own?"

Yuffie huffed and flung a pair of neon shorts into a suitcase, her face scrunched up. "Vinnie-boy, I am a big girl. I can handle packing my own things."

Vincent eyed the suitcase, its contents wadded up and wrinkled. In a dry tone, he remarked, "Clearly."

Yuffie marched over to the gunslinger with her hands on her hips. Poking a finger in his chest, she whined, "Where did you get this sense of humor? You used to be perfectly content with not opening your mouth at all!"

Vincent drew the ninja into his arms, ignoring her squeak of surprise. "I believe I acquired it from a certain materia thief. Hmm, yes. That must have been it."

Yuffie's retort died on her lips where Vincent's were placed. Her eyelids fluttered shut as Vincent kissed her senseless, the feeling altogether tender and loving. Vincent held the ninja close to him, his gauntleted hand stroking her back and the other reaching up to cup her cheek. Yuffie leaned into his embrace, her hands splaying on the gunslinger's firm chest.

"Vince, I missed you," Yuffie whispered, playing with the ends of his black mane.

Vincent placed another kiss to the lips of his love and replied, "I missed you, too, Yuffie. I love you, Little Rose."

Vincent released Yuffie from his embrace and knelt beside her suitcase, refolding her clothes neatly and setting them inside the compartment, making space for her other things. He made his way to her bathroom and collected her toiletries, placing them inside a separate bag.

"Are Valencia's things packed?" Vincent asked, slinging a bag over his shoulder and picking up three suitcases at once.

Yuffie grinned. "Yeah, let me go get her!"

Yuffie skipped off to the nursery, a look of delight on her face. She still couldn't believe that she was going to get her dream!

Yuffie scooped her crimson eyed baby into her arms and bounced her lightly, smiling at the tiny laugh she made.

"I have a beautiful family."

Yuffie smiled at the smooth yet husky voice, Vincent's presence settling in behind her. He had deposited the bags at the door, opting to wrap his arms around Yuffie's midsection and rest his head on her shoulder, looking down at the child nestled in her mother's arms. Yuffie leaned her head back against Vincent. It was just as she'd imagined. Vincent with his arms around her, looking over her shoulder at their daughter; it was perfect.

"I've got her things, Vince. Let's go."

Vincent placed a kiss to Yuffie and Valencia's heads and then picked up the luggage. As they made their way out of the apartment that was filled with so many bad memories, Yuffie couldn't bring herself to miss it.

"Cid," Vincent spoke into his PHS. "Yes, this is Vincent… I understand...I apologi-… Does such a thing exist?… Yes, I am sure it is very painful… No, I would not like to be on the receiving end… I.. don't even know what to say to that."

Yuffie stomped her foot on the ground and tore the PHS out of Vincent's hands. "Cid Highwind, what the hell are you threatening to do to Vincent?"

The sound of gruff laughter reverberated through the connection. "Oh, hey brat! It's you. Guess you found ol' Vampy Britches, eh? Sounds like you worked things out alright."

Yuffie pouted. "Yeah, we did. And you owe Vince and me a favor for screwing things up in the first place by kickin' him off the Highwind, so you better get your wrinkly butt over here!"

"Alright, alright. Settle yourself down. I'll be there to pick you up soon."

* * *

**So what did I tell you? Pointless fluff, huh? You know you liked it ;) Hehehe! Then again, if you aren't a fan of Cloti, you might not have liked it. Oh well**

**The next time I update, I will have changed this to rated M. If that bothers some people, please let me know and I'll see what I can do!**

**As always, reviews are appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Return

**I was feeling particularly generous, and decided I'd update twice today. I updated at midnight this morning - wow that sounds weird - and I'm updating now at nine at night. This is the chapter that made my story decidedly rated M. There wasn't anything explicit in the violence, but I still didn't think it was suited for T**

**I have the plot planned out, and yes, I'm going somewhere with it. The sequel is probably not going to be as happy as this story. In fact, it's kind of dark, and I'm debating going that direction. It made me cry. Oh well. I think there should be at the most, three to six more chapters to this story, so anywhere between two to three weeks until the end.**

**Also, I hope the flashback at the beginning kind of clears things up for y'all. It's not a dream or reflection, it's more like a glimpse of what happened in the past. No one's thinking about it. It's like rewinding a movie to catch what you missed, if that makes since.**

**Thank you again to my reviewers, both members and anonymous! I love getting feedback from you guys!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FF7, I'd take Shelke and - Censored due to violence that is highly graphic in nature and not suitable for anyone, ever.**

* * *

*Flashback*

_"Who are you?"_

_The smell of decomposing garbage weighed heavy in the alley. The acrid smell, displeasing to the senses, did nothing to hide he scent of blood. He recognized that blood. It was blood that should not have been spilt, that should not be on his prey's clothing. Blood that he had to avenge._

_"Who am I? I have often wondered the same thing. I have been a murderer, a test subject, a monster, and a demon. I have the blood of countless on my hands. I am not afraid to have more."_

_"The hell is wrong with you!?" The man standing prostrate in the alleyway clenched his fist. He could see nothing in the dark, but he could hear the sound of his hunter stalking him, walking in a circle._

_"Many things. But the question is, what is wrong with you?" The taunting tone sent shivers up the man's spine as he frantically spun around, trying in vain to find his hunter._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_The moonlight filtering from between the narrow buildings allowed for the briefest flashes of red._

_"You have hurt a comrade of mine. This is quite a misfortune for you. You see, she is my lover. You have her blood on your clothes."_

_"The *%$#!? Are you talking about Kisaragi, 'cause she deserved it when I laid into her-"_

_The predator attacked its prey, knocking him into a fire escape. The sound of ribs cracking pleased the hunter, and as he stepped into the moonlight, his piercing red eyes and dangerous smirk left his prey sniveling and begging for mercy._

_Demons knew of no such thing._

_"Please, I won't touch her again! I'll take off, won't come within miles of the bitch!"_

_"No, that isn't good enough. You brought pain and suffering, and worst of all, guilt to Yuffie. Guilt that the best she could offer her daughter was you. I'm here to fix that."_

_The sound that followed was sickening. Limbs were broken here and there, and numerous cuts oozed crimson life force. The alleyway echoed with mangled cries of agony and the sounds of flesh tearing. By the time the hunter had finished playing with his prey, the alleyway looked as though a massacre had occurred._

_"Please, mister, I'll do anything!" the man begged, but the plea sounded pathetic due to the exponential lack of teeth and the missing piece of tongue. The sight of the limp muscle lolling around in the man's mouth, barely able to form words, filled the predator with a sense of pride._

_"Is that so?" the hunter replied. "Too late."_

_Three shots were heard in the distance, but the gunman was gone before the sound could even be registered by the residents nearby. Only the flash of red was reported when the authorities arrived, but that was shrugged off as just a curtain blowing in the wind._

*End Flashback*

* * *

"Read 'em and weep," Yuffie screeched, jumping in the air with her fist raised. Barret and Cid groaned, pushing their money towards the ninja once again. Vincent smirked from his place at a booth, holding Valencia while her mother cheated the pilot and brute out of their money.

"Damn it, brat!" Cid hissed, scooting his chair back from the table.

"Please refrain from profaning around my daughter," Vincent said, almost an afterthought. He held a bottle to the baby's lips, watching her guzzle warm milk greedily.

Tifa laughed into her hand, trying to cover it as a cough. Placing a beer in front of the pilot, she giggled, "Cid, you better watch it. Daddy Vincent doesn't look very happy with you."

There was laughing around Seventh Heaven as Vincent lowered his head in the collar of his cloak, hiding the almost bashful look on his face.

"It is simply that I do not wish for my daughter's first words to be uneducated in kind," Vincent defended, shrugging. Yuffie skipped merrily to Vincent's side and ruffled his dark hair, earning a low growl from the gunslinger.

"Vinnie, she's not even three months old. She isn't going to say 'shit'." Vincent raised his blood red eyes to glare at the kunoichi whom returned his gaze with a dazzling smile.

"Yuffie," Vincent warned, but the ninja threw her head back and laughed, pulling on the end of one of his dark locks of hair. The Wutain girl plopped down beside Vincent and tugged her daughter out of his arms, cradling her to her chest. After a moment – most likely when Yuffie grew bored, Vincent decided – Yuffie handed Valencia back to her father and jumped up. She clambered onto the bar counter, much to Tifa's chagrin, and twirled.

"Excuse me! Hello! Sexy ninja girl on the bar counter, people!" When the loudmouthed woman had successfully managed to gain not only her friends' attention, but everyone in the bar's, she clapped.

"So, as you all know – and if you don't, keep your mouth shut and I might let you live – my birthday is in one week! Mark that on your calendar buddy-" at this, Yuffie patted the top of a particularly drunken looking man's head, "So, I expect some pretty awesome prezzies!" Yuffie giggled in delight, hoping from one foot to the next, while Vincent sat in horror as her foot neared the edge of the bar one too many times.

"And even if you aren't one of my close personal AVALANCHE buddies – it's okay to be jealous, I know you all want me – I still saved your asses more times than I've cleaned my room, so I think you can all find it in you to get me something nice-" Yuffie was yanked unceremoniously off of the counter by a very annoyed looking Barret.

Still being dragged towards Vincent's booth by the gun-armed man, Yuffie called to no one in particular, "I like shiny materia and stolen items!" before she was pushed into a seat, her arms folded and a pout on her lips.

"Yuffie," Vincent sighed, "Must you make a nuisance of yourself?"

Yuffie turned toward the gunman, her eyes shining. "Nuisance? Vince, I am the Great Ninja Yuffie and used-to-be Single White Rose of Wutai! Those old guys should be happy I'm giving them the time of day!"

Vincent shook his head, throwing an 'I'm sorry,' look toward Tifa, whom kept giving Yuffie death glares from where she scrubbed the dirt off of her bar counter.

"Well, now that the brat's gone and opened her mouth, not to mention taken the better half of my paycheck, are you two ready to go?" Cid asked, slipping a cigarette out of his pocket and fishing for a lighter, before eyeing the already angry barmaid and thinking better of it.

"Three, old man!" Yuffie declared, holding her fingers up in said amount. "Get your eyes checked. There are three of us! That's two plus one! That's Vincent times me equals a baby. That's four minus one, and one plus one plus one, and-"

Cid grumbled and smacked the ninja in the back of her head, earning a string of profanities. Vincent's eye twitched every time a vulgar word came out.

"Nevermind the head count," Vincent said brusquely. "We are ready to leave. Thank you, Highwind."

Vincent stood, but was slightly taken aback by the sudden look of hostility in Cid's eyes, not that the surprise showed on the gunman's face. The ninja skipped off, oblivious to the tension between the gunman and pilot.

Cid leaned toward the crimson eyed man, his own blue eyes fierce. He puffed out a breath of foggy cigarette smoke and sneered. "Now you listen here, Bat-boy, I don't care what kind of screwed up issues you have, but you better solve 'em fast. The next time you leave Yuffie, I will find you, and I will not hesitate to show you how much pain you put her through."

Vincent nodded, not taking offense to the straightforward comment. "Yes, I am counting on it, Highwind. If I ever prove myself to be so low again, I insist that you show me the error of my ways. That is, if Yuffie doesn't show me first."

Cid made a gruff half-laugh at that and narrowed his eyes. "Glad you see it my way."

Vincent stalked past the pilot to follow his ninja, commenting, "It is my way, too, Cid. I do not wish to bring her pain any longer."

"Hmph. That's what I like to hear," Cid replied, clapping Vincent on the back in a reassuring way. The gunman didn't acknowledge the pilot further, but said goodbye to Tifa and Cloud and made his way outside to find his ninja singing a Wutain lullaby to their daughter. He refrained from wincing at the poor tone quality.

"Well, let's go get the Highwind and fire 'er up!" Cid cried, directing his comrades to the nearby launch pad. They made their way to the large aircraft and climbed on board, Vincent assisting Yuffie with Valencia. When they had settled, Cid lumbered off to the control room and Yuffie handed her daughter to Vincent, afraid of retching on her.

"Will you be alright?" Vincent inquired, his attention torn between the cooing baby in his arms and the pale woman grasping the side rails of the Highwind like it was Doom's Day.

Yuffie rolled her eyes and waved Vincent away like a fly. "I'm a ninja, aren't I? A little motion sickness isn't going to kill me."

Vincent nodded and left, his cape flowing behind him like a wall of flames. Yuffie's stomach flipped and she fought to keep her dinner down.

"Damn it. I finally pop my baby out and wave goodbye to morning sickness, and then the airsickness returns with a vengeance."

She heard a short chuckle, barely noticeable at all. When she glanced up, Vincent stood by her side, one hand cradling their daughter and the other holding a glass of ice water and two pills meant to settle upset stomachs due to motion sickness.

"Thanks, Vince," Yuffie acknowledged, tossing the pills in her mouth and downing the water quickly. She waited for a moment, and when she decided that her stomach could handle it, she let go of the Highwind's bar.

Yuffie took hold of Valencia and settled her against her chest, watching the baby sleep soundly. She smiled up at Vincent, the gunman seemingly deep in thought.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Yuffie asked, stroking her daughter's cheek, but keeping her eyes on the crimson eyed gunner.

"Her name," Vincent responded. When Yuffie gave him a blank look, Vincent clarified, "It is hard for a child to pronounce the 'v' sound. It might be easier for her if we refer to her by her middle name."

Yuffie stuck her lip, mulling the thought over. "I guess you're right. Besides, having a Vincent and a Valencia around might get a little annoying."

Vincent nodded, pulling the edge of the blanket back from his daughter's face. "Yes. Rimmy is a nice name, in any case."

"She looks like a Rimmy," Yuffie added. After a moment, Yuffie took Valencia-now-Rimmy aside and placed her in the baby carrier she had brought along. With her hands free, Yuffie bounded back to Vincent and threw her arms around him, their lips seeking each other's simultaneously.

"Hello, Yuffie," Vincent whispered when they broke apart. The ninja grinned at her gunslinger and kissed his nose.

"'Sup, Vinnie?" Vincent chose not to respond, releasing the disappointed ninja and picking the baby carrier up. He took it inside, careful not to wake his sleeping daughter. He located Cait Sith, whom was traversing the continents to make his way to Junon.

"Cait Sith," Vincent greeted rather dully.

"Hello, lad! It's nice to see you again!" the cat responded, a smile on his face. "Is there something you need?"

Vincent grew aware of the reddening of his cheeks, willing it away before it became noticeable. "I was wondering if you would mind watching Rimmy for Yuffie and me."

Cait Sith eyed the carrier, taking notice of the dreaming girl for the first time. "Oh, so this is the little one that Yuffie speaks so fondly of! I wouldn't mind watching her for you."

Vincent nodded and picked his daughter up, handing her to Cait Sith gently.

"Thanks."

Cait Sith nodded and bounded away, a smile on his face as he baby-talked to the dark haired little girl.

Vincent retreated from the control room, making his way back to Yuffie. When she spotted him, she grinned, hoping from one foot to the next.

"Vince, where'd ya go- Oh!" Vincent scooped the ninja into his arms and carried her away, kissing her full lips as he opened the door to his old sleeping quarters.

"Vinnie!"

* * *

The intercom clicked on in a most annoying manner. "We're in Nibleheim, so wherever you two lovebirds took off to, get your asses back and get off my airship. I ain't a taxi."

"Such eloquence," Vincent commented, making Yuffie giggle. He sat up and reached for his clothes, tossing the ninja hers. "Dress quickly. I will find Cait Sith."

Yuffie rolled over in bed, her eyes droopy. "Huh? What do you need Cait Sith for?"

Vincent shook his head, repressing a smirk. "Do you not wonder where our daughter is at?"

Yuffie's eyes opened in realization and she responded, "I couldn't really focus on anything but you! Which is like, totally your fault and not mine."

"Is that so?" Vincent replied, kissing Yuffie's forehead. He buckled his cloak around his shoulders and opened the door, going in search of the animatronic cat to retrieve the little girl and leaving Yuffie to grudgingly put her clothes back on, which she did so as slowly as possible. When she finished tying her shoelaces, the kunoichi stood and combed her fingers through her messy hair, wiping at the sweat on her brow.

She left the room and pranced off to the control room, a noticeably bright smile on her face. When she arrived, it was to find Vincent pouring over a file beside Reeve Tuesti, a pensive look on his face.

"Hiya, Reeve!" Yuffie greeted, dancing over to the dark haired man before tripping on the corner of a control board and flipping, landing gracefully on her butt. Vincent sighed, Reeve smiled.

"Hello, Yuffie. It is nice to see you again." The older man nodded at the ninja as she collected herself and straightened her blue top.

"Yeah, you too! What are you two doin' over there?" Yuffie walked – like a normal person, to Vincent's relief – over to the control board and examined the papers. She glanced up after reading it, her face scrunched up.

"What's that?"

"You understand what you must do, Vincent," Reeve stated. Vincent nodded, his black tresses swaying.

"Whadaya have to do? What are y'all talking about?" Yuffie demanded, throwing her hands down, both of them clenched.

"Yes, but there's much to be discussed first," Vincent answered, ignoring the angry ninja thief beside him.

"Discuss what? What is going on here!?"

"We will discuss those matters back at W.R.O. headquarters," Reeve stated, gathering the files together. He nodded at Vincent and Cait Sith handed the baby to him.

"I understand. Thank you for informing me, Reeve. Goodbye." Vincent placed his hand at the small of Yuffie's back and directed her toward the Highwind's exit, the little ninja simmering and complaining the entire way.

"Vince! Why does no one tell me anything?" Vincent kept his eyes foreward as they got off the Highwind and walked along the cobblestone streets of Nibelheim. The sky was a stormy grey, but gave no indications of rain. There weren't many people out, in any case.

"Yuffie, will you take Rimmy inside and unpack?" Vincent once again ignored the ninja once they reached the manor. He did not wait for her reply, but pulled his PHS out and dialed Cloud's number.

"Hello, Cloud. This is Vincent. There are some things that we need to discuss. With all of AVALANCHE, if possible."

Yuffie pouted and spun on her heel, storming into the house with her daughter and some luggage.

"Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" Vincent glanced at the ninja and then focused on what Cloud was saying.

"We'll meet at Cosmo Canyon. I'll contact Nanaki and see when would be the earliest that we could arrive. I'll handle talking to the rest of the group. Does the Candle sound good?"

Vincent grunted in acknowledgement. "Yes. I'll see you at Cosmo Candle. Goodbye."

"Bye, Vincent," Cloud replied and ended the call. Vincent stuck his PHS in one of the many hidden pockets on his person, walking up the path to the front door of Shinra Manor. He opened the door, careful not to let it squeak on the off-chance that his daughter was sleeping.

"Vincent Valentine, if you don't explain what's going on right this minute, you're sleeping on the couch." His spunky ninja stood before him, hands on her hips and eyes slanted in an attempt to be intimidating.

Vincent found it cute.

"Hmph. I'll let you know when everyone else finds out." Vincent brushed past Yuffie with a smirk on his face, the kunoichi gasping in indignation. She spun around and clutched his cloak, drawing him to her with a fist raised.

"You'll let me know now!" Vincent raised one eyebrow, and Yuffie could barely detect the movement behind his red bandana.

"Yuffie, let it go." Vincent pulled away from the ninja and made his way to the stairs, but Yuffie huffed and followed him, her steps loud and cranky. Vincent gazed up slightly, hoping that she would not wake Rimmy with her carrying on.

"Oh, no, mister! Vinnie, you come back here!"

Vincent continued climbing the stairs, thinking, _Maybe if I ignore her, she'll drop it._ He knew better, but he could still dream.

"Vince!" Yuffie whined, her voice grating on every fiber of his being.

"Yuffie!" Vincent returned, his voice almost as annoyingly bitchy as hers. The ninja stopped, frozen in place with her mouth open and her eyes wide.

"Sephiroth's mother! Did you just whine at me!?" Yuffie leaned forward, inspecting Vincent like he was an infectious disease. "Did you really stoop to my level, Mr. I'm-Above-Acting-Like-A-Normal-Person?"

Vincent sighed and continued up the steps, reaching the top landing and opening the door to the room he assumed Yuffie had placed Rimmy in. Yuffie walked in behind him and hopped onto a broken dresser in the room that once might have been a guest bedroom.

"We should go furniture shopping soon," Vincent stated, examining the sleeping girl in her baby carrier. "In the meantime, we should rid the place of the monsters that have inhabited the manor."

Yuffie grinned and whipped out Conformer. "Sounds like a plan!" she cried gleefully, pumping the air with one fist and sliding off of the dresser top. She took off in a sprint to chase down said monsters. Vincent sighed and glanced down at his daughter.

"Your mother is easy to distract. Perhaps she'll forget about today's transgressions with Reeve." By estimate, Vincent chanced that he had a good two hours before Yuffie brought the topic back again.

It was only forty-five minutes.

"Vince, what were you talking to Reeve about?" Yuffie flipped backwards, catching Conformer as it boomeranged around the room. She took a heaving breath and wiped at the sweat collecting at her hairline.

Vincent grunted, aiming Cerberus at a monster and firing rapidly. The monster wailed, but was otherwise not deterred. It reared back and stomped the ground, shaking the manor and resulting in the ceiling crumbling slightly. Vincent sighed as he added ceiling repairs to his mental checklist of things he had to do to return the manor to its original state.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, now is not the time," Vincent warned. He heard Yuffie let out a puff of air.

"It's never the time, Vincent! Tell me now!"

Vincent glanced at Yuffie, meeting her eyes before returning to fight the monster. He warred with himself, wondering if he should tell her or not. In the end, he knew she would find out anyway, and it was better to hear it now than later.

"Rosso the Crimson is back. And she wants revenge."

* * *

**Okay! There was your extra chappie! I have officially published all of the story that I had prewritten, which means I have to go an write the chapter that will be published next. I hope you all enjoyed it, and as always, I appreciate reviews!**


	8. Destroyed

**This chapter goes really fast, by I wrote it in the course of an hour. I promised to update every two days, but I got back from school late today, and I was still determined to get this chapter published before my deadline.**

**This is the chapter that introduces the sequel. There might be one or two more chapters before I begin the sequel.**

**When you finish this, don't hate me, please. That's what I'm writing a sequel for.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FF7, I'd have my own character. But I don't. So yeah...**

* * *

"You've got to be %$# kidding me!" Cid howled, his face grim in the flickering candle light. "You mean to tell us that the tramp's back?"

Reeve sighed and gazed around, each of his friends' faces grim with the prospect of the Tsviet's return. Just when they though that Deepground was vanquished…

"Well, shit, Vinnie!" Yuffie squealed, sticking her tongue out at the dark haired man. "You went and pissed of Wondergirl, and now she's back. As if the metal underwear wasn't enough!" Yuffie slapped a hand to her face and fell backwards into the dust theatrically. She rolled over and glared at Vincent.

"Now what?"

Vincent blinked slowly and met the gazes of his comrades before suggesting, "Perhaps it would be best for Yuffie to stay out of this. Cloud, you and I will assist Reeve and Cait Sith in tracking down the Tsviet with the W.R.O., while Cid can survey ground movement on the Highwind and look out for any suspicious activity occurring around Midgar. Barret can assist with that. Tifa, you still have Seventh Heaven to run, so it would be best for you to stay in Edge. Yuffie, you should stay with Tifa until we locate Rosso. Nanaki can stay with the women and guard."

"Did the vampire just speak more than six words-"

"Whaaaaaat!? Why don't I get anything cool to do!?" Yuffie jumped up, stomping over to the gunslinger with smoke coming out of her ears. Vincent reacted not, his face blank even as the tiny ninja poked him between the eyes.

"Really! What is the matter with you? You know as well as everyone that I am a very valuable asset and without me, you'd all have been kissing Sephiroth's shoes!"

Vincent spoke monotonously, his voice betraying nothing as he said, "Yuffie, you must take care of our daughter. If you were to run off foolishly and get killed, it would be most heartbreaking for me, and most unfortunate for our child."

Yuffie's face softened, a smile replacing her frown. She threw her arms around Vincent plopped in his lap.

"I always knew you cared! Okey-dokey, Vince, I'll go to Edge with Teefster and Rimmy, and you can go kick Rosso's bare ass! I mean, Leviathan – does she wear anything behind that cape-thingy?"

Everyone went on with their conversations, discussing the plans to find the Tsviet and stop her before she could attack. No one determined how she survived, or why she was lurking in the shadows, waiting to attack, but they knew she would come for Vincent. The very thought of being beaten by a creature stronger than her angered her beyond reason.

Yuffie squirmed in Vincent's lap, watching Tifa across the candle as she fawned over Rimmy, dancing around with the baby and singing to her softly. Reaching up, Yuffie tugged on a lock of Vincent's onyx hair, successfully gaining his attention. When he looked down at her questioningly, she gave him a toothy grin and poked his nose.

"What," Vincent asked at length, grabbing hold of Yuffie's hand and pressing it to his lips, "do you want?"

"Promise me that you'll be careful," Yuffie commanded, her face suddenly serious. She sat up and turned in his lap, facing him. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid and run off to save the day. Don't play hero, Vincent."

Vincent studied the ninja's face, detecting no hint of a joke. He sighed.

"Yuffie, I will do what I must-"

"No, Vincent!" Yuffie cried, grabbing Vincent's face and yanking him closer to her. He could see tears forming as she begged, "Don't do what you did at the Mako reactor, please! I don't care what happens, you have to come back to me!"

Vincent turned his head, pressing his lips into Yuffie's palm before placing his finger beneath her eyelashes, wiping the tears away gently. He pulled the ninja's head to his chest and kissed her forehead, his claw holding her tightly against him.

"I cannot make promises that I am not sure I can keep. Yuffie, you must be strong, no matter what. Even if I don't return to you, you must take care of our daughter. Know that even if I die, I want you to be happy. I would want you to find another and remarry; don't let Rimmy grow up without a father. Be happy."

With every word Vincent spoke, Yuffie's tears rained harder, until at last they cascaded like waterfalls from her eyes. By then, Tifa, Nanaki, and Cloud had taken notice of the scene, the former with a look of understanding, and the latter two with looks of caution. Vincent nodded at Tifa, acknowledging her.

"That's not good enough, Vincent! I'll only ever want you! You can't leave me!" Yuffie begged, pressing her lips against the gunslinger's desperately. Vincent returned the kiss with fervor, a bittersweet feeling taking over both of them. He ran his hand through the kunoichi's silky hair, curling his fist in it and pressing her mouth to his harder. When they pulled back for air, Yuffie's tears had still not subsided, nor had the sad gleam in her eyes.

"Yuffie, I will take you back now," Vincent whispered, sliding his claw under Yuffie's legs and using his hand to hold her around her shoulders, carrying her bridal style toward one of the rooms that Nanaki had prepared for AVALANCHE's visit. Yuffie snuggled into Vincent's embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her face into his cloak to stifle her tears. Vincent continued down a hallway and took a staircase, arriving in the cave-like room carved of red rock and dimly lit with candles. Vincent walked toward the bed, his boots kicking up dirt as he laid the ninja down on the sheets softly and pulled her shoes off. He untied her head wrap and set the ribbon on a bedside table. Leaning over, he blew out a candle, abandoning the room to darkness as he pulled the sheets back and tucked Yuffie in. She grabbed his claw, pulling him to her.

"Don't leave," Yuffie pleaded, and it was enough for Vincent. He unbuckled his cloak and removed his boots, sliding into the bed with the ninja and pulling her into his arms, her head coming to rest on his chest. "Goodnight, Vinnie."

Vincent closed his eyes, whispering, "Goodnight, my love."

* * *

Yuffie bolted upright in bed. She scrambled out of the sheets, her heart beating wildly in her chest and her blood running cold. She took thick gulps of air, fighting off hyperventilation as she frantically searched around. She had been here before!

"Oh, Leviathan! Oh, Leviathan, no! Not again, please!" Yuffie took off down the hall, forgetting her shoes in her rush to locate Vincent. Her legs pumped as fast as she could make them and her chest heaved visibly. She fought off a round of tears, her head spinning. Rounding a corner, Yuffie slammed into a firm object, falling to the ground, and covering her face with her hands.

"Yuffie? Is something wrong?" Her head jerked up at the voice, a wave of relief flowing through her as Vincent knelt beside her, taking the ninja into his arms. "What's wrong, Yuffie? Are you feeling ill?"

Yuffie beamed, her eyes shining as she exclaimed, "No, I'm okay, Vinnie! I'm okay now that you're here!"

Vincent's lips flattened as he pinpointed the source of her terror. "Yuffie, I'm sorry-"

"It's a-okay, Vince!" Yuffie insisted, picking herself off the ground and dusting red dirt off her behind. "I was just looking for ya!"

Cloud emerged, his blonde spikes sticking out in a comical way, obviously bedraggled.

"Well, Yu, next time you go looking for Vincent, could you keep it down?"

Yuffie giggled at the swordsman, waving his comment away before tugging Vincent along with her and crying, "Let's get out of here, Vinnie! It's boring and stuff!"

Vincent allowed himself to be pulled by the ninja, but after a moment, he commented, "Yuffie, aren't you forgetting something?"

Yuffie paused and stuck her lip out, pondering his question, then stopping to bend over and analyze her feet. She stood back up to her full height – which wasn't much – and pointed her finger in the air.

"Shoes!" Yuffie exclaimed, twirling around and racing back to her room. Vincent followed her wordlessly, thinking that he did that quite often, following his ninja without a second thought, trusting her to lead him anywhere, whether it be straight into the heart of danger, or straight into her arms.

"Shoes, shoes, shoes," Yuffie babbled. "Hmm, if I were a shoe, where would I be?" Vincent sighed.

"Why on Gaea would you be a shoe, Yuffie?"

The ninja spun around and latched on to Vincent, her legs locking around his body. She pulled on his bangs and grinned.

"'Cause then I could run off places to annoy the chocobos out of people, duh!" Vincent rolled his eyes and set Yuffie on the bed. She made a move to get up, but he pushed her back down and then knelt beside the bed, pulling the skirt up and reaching beneath the frame. He reemerged with Yuffie's shoes, handing them to the ninja.

"Huh, so that's where I would be," Yuffie commented to no one in particular. She took the outstretched shoes and put them on her feet. When she stood up, she walked around for a bit, as if testing the stability of the material.

"Yuffie, what are you doing?" Vincent asked after two minutes. He crossed his arms and leaned against a dirt wall, his eyes never leaving the odd kunoichi. Yuffie put her hands on her hips and eyed Vincent.

"I don't like 'em."

"Don't like what, Yuffie?" _Be more specific, please._

"Hello, Gaea to Vincent, the shoes! I don't like the shoes!"

"Ah, that explains everything." _No it doesn't._

"Bend down!"

"…Fine." _This cannot be good._

Vincent's thoughts were confirmed as the ninja lunged at his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He could feel a vein throbbing at his forehead.

"Yuffie…"

"Getty-up, Vinnie! Go, cah, ride on! … Oh, come on! You're not making this any easier." Yuffie covered Vincent's eyes for a moment, her laughter chiming in his ears. He remained rooted to the spot, not budging an inch.

"Yuffie, I do not give piggy-back rides." _On the contrary…_

"But you're a sucker for me," Yuffie insisted. "If I wanted the moon, you'd team up with W.R.O. scientists and find a way to have it back by daybreak."

Vincent found his lips pulling into a smile. "Is that so?" _Very so, Little Rose._

"Mhm, 'cause you love me more than the moon!"

Vincent made his way through the hallway and out of the cavern, the ninja on his back. When they emerged to view the blazing red and purple sky, Vincent added, "Why would someone love the moon?"

Yuffie shrugged. "You should, since you're a vampire and everything!"

Vincent chuckled, and in a moment of reckless abandon, spun around, the ninja on his back crying out in glee. He pretended to drop her, but he dropped to a crouch and caught her effortlessly at the last moment. The kunoichi shouted, letting go of the gunslinger's neck with one hand and using it to punch his back.

"Vinnie! Don't do that, I might throw up on you!" Vincent bounced the ninja again, earning a bark of laughter mixed with a scream.

"That would be very unfortunate."

"You know what's unfortunate, Vince?" This earned a shrug. "The fact that you haven't dissolved in the sunlight yet- AHHH!"

Vincent dropped Yuffie again, catching her before she hit the ground. His heart swelled at the brilliant smile on her tan face. The picture of his thief laughing with her head thrown back brought a sense of joy to Vincent that he'd often forgotten had existed.

"Yes, Yuffie. I love you more than the moon. And the sun, and the Planet, and yes – I even love you more than my cloak."

Yuffie's jaw dropped as she stammered, "More than your cloak!? Damn, Vince, you must really have a soft spot for me!"

Vincent shrugged and helped the ninja up from the ground, making her stand rather than ride on his back. "It's not so much soft, as I've built up a tolerance. Like white blood cells and immunization to infectious diseases."

"Vincent!" Yuffie cried. "Did you just call me a disease?"

Vincent stalked past the ninja with a smirk on his lips. "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet, my dear."

Yuffie's eyes narrowed and she raced after him. "Ooh, you are infuriating!"

"Now you see what I put up with."

"Is the vampire actually joking?" Barret asked, eyeing Cid. Cid took a drag from his cigarette and then put it out.

"And smiling, and laughing. I know, it ain't something you see e'ryday. Not that we should complain, 'cause it sure makes the brat happy."

Tifa sat up from her spot on the ground where she'd been lounging with a book. She watched Yuffie banter pointlessly with Vincent, neither backing down from whatever ridiculous argument they had come up with this time – something about whether the chocobo or the egg came first – but neither willing to reach common ground.

"He looks so happy!" Tifa remarked, her smile growing. "That day when we found Vincent in the coffin, I really thought he was a hopeless cause. I never imagined that he would ever find joy in his life, and even less so with Yuffie! But they're so cute together!"

Barret rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Women and their crazy fantasies," earning a shout and a punch from the martial artist.

"It's not crazy, Barret! She's the light to his darkness, like Yin and Yang," Tifa drawled dreamily. "One thing's for sure, Yuffs is a way better match for Vincent than Lucrecia ever was."

* * *

"W.R.O. headquarters. If you're gonna get off, get the hell off now."

Vincent nodded at Yuffie, stating, "This is where I get off."

Yuffie bit her lip, willing herself to be tough and not cry. She blinked away the tears and sauntered toward Vincent, embracing him tightly in her arms.

"Remember what I told you," Yuffie whispered, burying her head in Vincent's blood red cloak. She nuzzled into it, engraving the memory of his intense warmth and the scent of gunpowder and leather. Yuffie withdrew and pushed up on her tiptoes, pulling the cowl of Vincent's cloak down to reveal the bottom portion of his face. He pulled her close again and used his strength to hold her up, her feet inches from the ground as he caught her lips in his, tilting his face to deepen the kiss. Seconds later, Vincent released the kunoichi and backed away.

"Yes, Yuffie. I remember. But the important thing is that you keep Rimmy safe until I return. It matters not what happens to me, but that you and our daughter are safe, understood?"

Yuffie nodded, gazing longingly into the gunslinger's vermillion eyes. "Vinnie, be careful."

Vincent nodded, kissing his ninja chastely one last time. He retreated from the Highwind, his black hair flying in the wind. When he made it to the ground, he turned around to see Yuffie waving at him, one hand brushing her stubborn tears away. Tifa appeared next to her to wave Cloud off, handing Rimmy to her teary-eyed mother.

"Bye, Vince! We love you!" Yuffie called, holding one of their daughter's pale hands up to wave at him. He smiled and nodded, then disappeared into the night.

* * *

"He'll be back soon," Yuffie assured, nursing her daughter beside Tifa. The older woman glanced up from her book and blinked.

"Yes, Yuffie, I know. They'll be fine."

The ninja frowned.

"They'll be alright. They can handle themselves. Nothing's gonna happen!" Yuffie grinned as wide as she possibly could, flashing her patented 'Great Ninja Yuffie' smile. Tifa sighed and set her book aside.

"Are you okay, Yu?" Tifa patted Yuffie's shoulder and smiled warmly at her. "This can't be easy for you. You know you can talk to me."

Yuffie sighed, her shoulders slumping as she admitted, "It's just, the last time Rosso and Vincent fought, he beat her. But before that, she almost killed him! I found him there, Tifa, still on the ground, blood pouring out of the wound where the protomateria was ripped out! He was just lying there, breathless and cold, and alone!" Yuffie burst into tears, hugging Rimmy close to her like a security blanket. "What if it happens again? Tifa, what if I'm not there to save him this time?"

Tifa tilted her head and said, "But Cloud's there, Yuffster. He'll take care of Vincent, and Vincent will be careful. He's got a family to take care of, he won't be reckless."

Yuffie nodded, a small smile gracing her features. "You're right. And if he does get himself killed, I'll hunt him down and beat him to death!"

Tifa's brow creased, wondering if Yuffie meant that statement seriously or not. Only Gaea knew.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

The chill of Deepground's base seeped beneath Vincent's cloak, but the gunslinger ignored it. The titanium walls echoed the clinking of his metal boots on the floor as he moved through the maze-like hallways. Only an hour earlier, Reeve had contacted Vincent to tell him that Rosso had been spotted sneaking into the base via a sewer tunnel. He'd arrived soon after, doing a detail of the place while searching for the Tsviet.

He opened the door to a loading dock, a place that might once have been used to ship and receive Deepground soldiers and Deepdogs, as well as hold weapons and other cargo. Vincent examined the area, his eyes out for anything that looked suspicious.

"Vincent Valentine, so we meet again." Vincent stilled, his hand growing minutely closer to where Cerberus was holstered to his leg. The thick accent flowed richly around him.

"Rosso," Vincent stated, turning to face the redhaired Tsviet. She leered at him wickedly, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. It seemed that falling off of a building had done nothing to improve her choice of metal attire, if one could call a barely-there metal sheet covering the necessities attire.

"Well, well, my dear. You remember me, darling? Mmm, most men do. They call me Rosso the Crimson for a reason."

"…"

"I have been watching you, Mr. Valentine. It seems you have found yourself a bedwarmer in that Wutai flea. I can be so much more to you, Soul Wrought of Terra Corrupt."

"Sorry, not interested." Vincent didn't waver, his hand still at Cerberus, ready to pull it out and fire.

"That is too bad, darling," she drew, circling Vincent like a huntress. Her long train swept the floor, brushing dangerously close to revealing her backside. Vincent repressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Too bad, indeed," Rosso continued. Her mahogany eyes locked on Vincent's, clearly sizing him up. She pulled a radio out and barked, "Kill her."

Vincent only had a moment to react, yanking Cerberus out and firing at Rosso like all hell had broken loose. When he ran out of bullets, Rosso threw her head back, laughing.

"Shield materia, my dear, something you should have left with your dear family before leaving them defenseless."

Vincent growled, shouting, "What did you do!?"

Rosso tossed her long red locks over her shoulder and pouted. "I took away what you value most. I look forward to seeing you again, Mr. Valentine." And then she was gone, running away to hide in the shadows once more.

Vincent's heart hammered in his chest as he flipped open his PHS, dialing Cloud.

"Hey, it's Clo-"

"Get back to the women, NOW!"

"What's wrong?"

"No time, just hurry!" Vincent ended the call and raced out of the old Deepground hideout, loathing himself for not staying to protect Yuffie.

"Rosso, if you have killed Yuffie, I swear upon my father's grave that I will hunt you down and torture you as mercilessly as Hojo tortured me!"

* * *

"Teef?" Yuffie asked, her voice small and cautious. Said barmaid looked up from the counter of Seventh Heaven.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear something?" Yuffie stood, her ninja skills kicking in as she crept up the stairs. Then she heard it, the unmistakable sound of footsteps. And they were coming from the nursery.

"NO!" Yuffie cried, throwing the door open and sending Conformer flying. When it returned, she paused to examine the room. Nothing was out of place, aside from the curtains blowing in the open window. Everything seemed fine and tranquil, all of the baby items still on the changing table, stuffed animals still smiling at her from the shelf, and pink streamers still twisting around the white rocking chair in the corner.

Then the silence set in. There was never silence in a baby nursery.

"No, no, NO!" Yuffie screamed, her heart tearing in two. She crossed the room in seconds, looking into the wooden crib by the window. Where her daughter should have been, there was only a doll, its clothes torn to rags and bloody, strips of the red clothing falling back to stain the pink satin sheets. But then she realized that it was no doll.

"Nnnnoooooo!"

* * *

**Told you not to hate me. Okay, so this shows you kind of what the sequel's about. Vincent and AVALANCHE are on a manhunt for Rosso as she begins a killing spree, attacking and targeting those close to AVALANCHE and children. There's also trouble in paradise for Vinnie and Yuff as they struggle to cope with everything. And then they discover the Rebirth materia.**

**Yes, the end was 2 weeks later, so yes, Vincent did miss Yuffie's birthday, but that will be featured later. I'm thinking of doing a series of oneshots for this to show some of the things not mentioned in here. Like when Vince returned from Omega, when they got together and stuff. Maybe Yuffie's birthday. Random stuff. **

**Okay, so that's it! Tell me what you thought, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Burden of Innocence

**Well, this is it! the final chapter of Burden of Innocence. I don't know what I'm going to call the sequel yet, or when it will be updated, but know that it is coming soon!  
This is really short, by the way. It is the last chapter, after all.**

**My Reviewers who have been with me since I started this fic:**

**Thank you, CupofTeaforAliceandHatter for all of your nice reviews! They always meant a lot to me, and I greatly appreciate your taking the time to read my story.**

**Thank you, Valkera, the anonymous reviewer whom I greatly cherish although I cannot tell them so. All of your reviews made me happy to read. Thank you for taking the time to leave me feedback even without an account!  
**

**Thank you, MyKingdomFan, for being awesome and always reviewing, and for PMing me time and time again! I'd love to beta the second gen story (still grounded, how about this weekend? I'm ungrounded then ;) Don't tell my mom I'm on here!) Thank you for your kind words and all of your help along the way!  
**

**Thank you random Guests, the reviews were generous and amazing! Thanks for everything!**

**And thank you, readers of the visitor and view kind! I appreciate you reading this!**

**Now on to the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FF7, there would be another game, and it would be a Yuffentine.**

* * *

_'My fault, my fault, my fault,' _Yuffie's mind chanted, the thought searing through her psyche to rip a hole through her heart. The crimson liquid, thickening into a coagulated substance, coated her tiny hands, leaving horrific streaks along the ninja's face as she covered her eyes. She couldn't quite bring herself to hold her daughter, but she couldn't bring herself to cease petting the broken child, either, willing the warmth to return to the cooling body, willing a heart to beat beneath a still pulse. Willing the nightmare to end.

"Yuffie…" Tifa's voice shook as she placed her clammy hands on the trembling kunoichi's shoulders. "Oh- oh Shiva! Oh, Gaia! Yuffie, I'm so sorry!"

Yuffie spun around and threw herself into the motherly arms of the barmaid, a sob racking through her petite body, while a storm of emotions raged in her breaking heart.

"How!? W-who… Why not me, Tifa!? Why my little angel!? I –I wasn't there for her! I should've never let her out of my sight! I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" Tifa smoothed Yuffie's silky hair down, ignoring her own tears to rid Yuffie's.

"Yuffie, this isn't your fault, sweetie. You can't blame yourself. If you want to be mad, to blame someone, blame Rosso! She's probably the one who did this!"

Yuffie pulled back, her eyes misting as she looked on the mangled body of her infantile daughter. Such innocence wasted.

Her mother was a Wutain ninja for Leviathan's sake, and her father, an ex-Turk and the greatest marksman around! She even had all of AVALANCHE around to protect her, yet…

Yuffie's fist shook, her eyes taking on a glow, not of sadness, but of pure hatred. Her knuckles whitened and her lips pulled back in a sneer.

"Where's Vincent?"

Tifa bit her lip, wary of the venomous sting in Yuffie's tone. "Yuffie, calm down. Don't try and blame this on-"

"Where's Vincent!?" Yuffie demanded again. Tifa pulled out her PHS, void of emotion as she dialed gunslinger. He picked up on the first ring.

"Tifa? Where's Yuffie? Why is she not answering when I call her?"

Tifa felt a fresh wave of tears when she glanced back at the blood-soaked crib. She held back the sniffles enough to manage, "Oh, Shiva, Vincent! It's… There's no way to … So much blood-"

"Tifa, tell me what happened. I need you to calm down and explain."

"I think this is something you should see for yourself."

"Tifa! Wait, don't hang up. I need to know what's going-"

The call ended as Tifa snapped the device closed, watching Yuffie ruminate over everything. Her eyes seemed dull and lifeless, her smile ceasing to exist, replaced by a thin line pulled from one side of her face to another.

"My little Angel," Yuffie whispered, stiffly reaching into the crib with bloodied hands. She pulled her daughter out, the corpse limp and shredded in her arms. Yuffie could barely distinguish familiar vermillion eyes and dark chocolate curls through the mess of gore. "My sweet baby girl. Mommy's here, Mommy's here now…"

Tifa's stomach flipped as she watched Yuffie sit down in the rocking chair shakily, the baby cradled to her breast, but lifeless. Yuffie rocked slowly, her face void of emotion as she stroked the bloody tangle of curls and sang an old Wutain melody.

Tifa cupped a hand over her mouth and retreated from the room, not wanting to see any more of the broken ninja and her equally broken daughter. _This is bad, _Tifa thought. But it was only the beginning.

* * *

Vincent never endured such torture as riding the Highwind and awaiting return to his family. He needed to know that they were alright. Pure terror unlike any other seized Vincent the moment Tifa hung up on his call. Even Hojo never installed such fear, not even Lucrecia's betrayal brought such heart-wrenching pain.

Gaia help Rosso if Yuffie was dead, for Vincent would surely make her suffer.

"Have they answered?" Vincent asked Cloud for what felt like the billionth time. Cloud shook his head.

"It must be bad," the swordsman confessed. No kind words, no heartfelt reassurances from the ex-SOLDIER. But that was what Vincent admired about Cloud – he never beat around the bush, and he never candy-coated a damn thing.

Vincent grunted and crossed his arms. He reverted into himself, all expression vanishing from his face. Though he appeared passive and noncommittal, the emotions within the gunslinger tore him apart worse than Chaos ever could.

"Where was Nanaki?" Vincent questioned bitterly, wincing when the tone came out accusatory when he hadn't meant it to. At least, that's what he told himself.

Cloud glanced up, a slightly reprimanding look in his Mako-infused eyes, making Vincent feel like a scolded child when he rebuked, "Vincent, you can't blame him. He tried to help, but Rosso's just too powerful. She defeated him easily."

Vincent remained silent, opting to ignore the comment. It wasn't so much Nanaki that he blamed, but himself. He promised to protect his family, and he failed, just as he had failed Lucrecia. Just as he had failed his father.

"And don't blame yourself, either." Cloud's voice was softer this time, gentle with understanding. He stood up and raked a hand through his spiky blond hair. "I've been there before, Vince. I abandoned Tifa after Aerith's death. For the longest time, Denzel and Marlene waited for me, and Tifa, too. They needed me, but I was so lost in self-loathing and pity, I couldn't bring myself to make things better.

"Don't do that to Yuffie, Vincent. You already left, and you saw what that did. You need each other now more than ever, so don't blame yourself and run away. You'll miss out on too many things. You can't atone for sins by dwelling on them, Vincent. You have to make them right. Don't make the same mistake I did."

Cloud brushed past Vincent, leaving the gunslinger alone on the deck of the Highwind. He sighed deeply, feeling the weight of life bear down on him. When he glanced up at the night sky, he could feel Yuffie, wherever she was, gazing into the same sky.

"She must be alright," Vincent declared. "I will be home soon, my love. Kiss Valencia goodnight for me."

* * *

Vincent burst through Seventh Heaven's door, taking the stairs two at a time. He threw open the nursery door, sighing in relief when he spotted the ninja, her back facing him.

"Yuffie," Vincent breathed, his heart beating once more. He allowed himself a smile as he approached the woman he loved, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Yuffie growled, spinning around and smacking Vincent's hand. Vincent's breath caught at the blood caked on Yuffie's pale face. Her arms cradled what could only be described as-

Wordlessly, Vincent dropped to his knees, covering his mouth as he wept for the first time in all of his life, wept for the angel that was no longer, the angel that was his burden of innocence.

* * *

**Sad, right? I know, you can hate me. That's the end of Burden of Innocence until I write the sequel! I hope you all enjoyed, and thanks again!  
I kinda feel sad that it's ending. There's only been nine chapters, and It's only been two weeks. Hmm.**

**Please leave a review. Even if it's not your thing, this is the last chapter. Leave me feedback about that you thought overall :)**


End file.
